La magie de ton être
by Angele44
Summary: Reprise de traduction ! Harry en a assez du monde magique. Après avoir demandé une faveur qui lui a été accordée, il obtient sa mutation vers un petit bureau d'aurors à Port Angeles aux USA. A 23 ans avec un fils de 5 ans et son filleul de 7 ans, Harry croit qu'il aura enfin la vie paisible à laquelle il aspire tant. Cependant un quilleute appelé Sam Uley lui prouvera le contraire.
1. Avant propos

**AVANT-PROPOS**

Bonjour je tiens avant de republier cette fiction (qui a été publiée et effacée pour la reprendre à zéro :) ) à signaler que rien ne m'appartient ! En effet je ne suis que la traductrice ! Voici le lien de la fiction originale :

 **s/5506083/1/La-magia-de-tu-ser**

J'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur :)

Je pense publier 1 chapitre par semaine. L'histoire comprend 1 prologue, 20 chapitres et 1 épilogue. Il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à traduire donc aucun risque d'abandon ^^

Dernière chose si quelqu'un veut devenir ma deuxième bêta (j'en ai déjà Gabibelle qui a eu la gentillesse d'accepter d'être ma bêta mais deux ne seraient pas de trop !) n'hésitez pas à vous proposer. Le but de ma traduction n'est pas de faire du copier-coller de google trad je laisse donc une grande marge de manoeuvre à ma ou mes bêta(s) pour me proposer d'autres tournures de phrases que les miennes si celles-ci vous semblent être plus pertinentes.

Je songe aussi déjà à la prochaine fic que j'aimerais traduire. Mon choix s'est arrêté sur deux fanfictions :

 **choix n°1** : crossover HP/Seigneur des anneaux Aragorn/Harry : The king and his consort de MissYuki1990 fic de 2 chapitres.

 **Choix n°2** : crossoveer HP/NCIS : It runs in the family de Written Saviour fic de 17 chapitres

A vos votes ^^


	2. Prologue

**By Utena-Puchiko-Nyo**

Harry, fatigué du monde magique, décide d'être muté vers un bureau d'aurors de Port Angeles aux USA. A 23 ans et avec un fils de 5 ans et son filleul de 7 ans, il espère pouvoir enfin avoir une vie paisible. Mais un quilleute, Sam Uley décidera du contraire.

.

 **LA MAGIE DE TON ETRE**

.

Disclaimer **:** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Les autres appartiennen Rowling. Le titre de cette fic est directement inspiré d'un de mes livres préférés du même nom de Johanna Lindsay. Cette fiction a un but purement distractif et ne me rapporte aucun bénéfice économique.

 **Sommaire :** Harry en a assez du monde magique. Après avoir demandé une faveur qui lui a été accordée, il obtient sa mutation vers un petit bureau d'aurors à Port Angeles aux USA. A 23 ans avec un fils de 5 ans et son filleul de 7 ans, Harry croit qu'il aura enfin la vie paisible à laquelle il aspire tant. Cependant un Quilleute appelé Sam Uley lui prouvera le contraire.

.

TWILIGHT **X HARRY POTTER**

.

 **Couples :** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Je ne sais pas si je maintiendrai les vampires Cullen ensemble ou si je les séparerai. Je verrais plus tard.

 **Avertissement :** MPREG. OCC. UA. Spoilers des 7 livres d'Harry Potter (épilogue non pris en compte). Spoilers probables des 3 premiers livres de la saga Twilight pour le moment. Harry = uke.

lettre normale : dialogue, récit

lettre en _italique_ : pensées des personnages

 **Bêta :** Gabibelle

.

 **PROLOGUE**

.

Tandis qu'il était dans la représentation venant de son esprit de la gare King Cross, Harry soupira avant de lancer un ultime regard au directeur Albus Dumbledore.

\- Une fois que j'aurai fini ce que j'ai à faire... je reviendrai.

Albus sourit et acquiesça.

\- Mais – il jeta un coup d'œil à la créature qui tremblait dans un coin – je ne reviendrai pas seul.

La lumière dans les yeux du vieux directeur s'affaiblit un peu. Mais, avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ce monde qui n'appartenait ni aux morts ni aux vivants, Harry put voir le sourire plein d'espoir du vieil homme. Comme s'il ne comptait sur personne d'autre que lui.

C'est ainsi que Harry James Potter revint à la vie après avoir reçu pour la seconde fois l'Avada Kedavra, avant de devenir quelque temps après le vainqueur du duel qui l'opposait à Lord Voldemort.

Après avoir bavardé avec Luna et ses amis et réparé sa baguette, Harry soupira en se demandant où avait bien pu passer la « charge » qu'il avait ramenée avec lui dans ce monde. Il ne sentait plus l'Horcrux vivre à l'intérieur de lui, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de sa « charge » nulle part. Avait-il fait ce qu'il fallait ? Au final, la Mort n'avait donc pas voulu le laisser sauver cette âme perdue ?

Deux mois plus tard, alors qu'Harry et Ginny avaient commencé à se réconcilier, il finit par comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Harry fit un malaise au Terrier qui selon Madame Pomfresh était dû à une grossesse de 7 semaines. Sa vie commença à changer à partir de cet instant. Harry, assis sur son lit à l'infirmerie de Pouddlard, sut à ce moment-là qu'il laisserait une seconde chance à Tom Riddle, même si ce dernier avait perturbé sa vie. Parce qu'il pensait pouvoir le changer. Mais il était idiot de penser que ce serait si facile.

Pardonner à Tom et transporter son âme sans un corps étant impossible, la magie dans son immensité avait créé un corps a l'intérieur de lui. Un bébé qui contiendrait l'âme de Tom, mais en le faisant renaître comme fils d'Harry.

Tous refusèrent de le croire. Ginny en colère et dévastée, l'accusa de la tromper. Il n'était pas rare qu'un sorcier tombe enceint, et le pire de tout était que le seul homme avec qui Harry passait du temps c'était Ron.

Heureusement pour le jeune Potter, Hermione et Ron connaissaient la vérité. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché la famille Weasley de se diviser, entre ceux qui le croyaient, les neutres, et ceux qui refusaient d'apporter crédit à ses paroles.

Molly, Ginny et Percy ne le croyaient pas, Bill, Arthur et Charlie se montraient neutres et Ron et George prenaient son parti. Malgré tout, Ron ne pouvait lui pardonner. Il lui était impossible que quelqu'un puisse pardonner tous les méfaits de Lord Voldemort et accepter de lui donner une nouvelle chance.

Hermione, elle, était persuadée que cela venait du complexe du héros de son ami.

Ainsi, à la moitié de l'année 2004, Harry ne pouvait en supporter plus.

Sa vie de père célibataire était difficile, il avait juste l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron à contrecœur. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Andromeda Thonks qui lui en apporta le plus. Elle avait elle aussi un petit bébé à s'occuper, mais elle était dévastée par le deuil, il n'y avait plus qu'elle pour prendre soin de Teddy.

Leur combat fut encore plus difficile lorsque les nouvelles d'Harry Potter furent divulguées. Le Sauveur avait récupéré un des bouts d'âme de Lord Voldemort et lui avait donné naissance, lui permettant ainsi d'obtenir une seconde chance. Inutile de dire qu'Harry n'osait pas sortir avec le petit Thomas James Potter dans la rue. Car même si personne n'osait lever un petit doigt contre le Sauveur, les rares fois où il s'était promené à l'extérieur avec Tom, ils avaient subi insultes et regards méprisants.

\- Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils papa ?

Harry cligna des yeux en sortant de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux et fut accueilli par les yeux d'un vert intense de Tom, mais un regard bien trop sage pour un enfant de 5 ans.

-Je pense que nous devrions déménager. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Tommy pencha sa tête innocemment, paraissant de nouveau comme un enfant de son âge.

\- Où irions-nous ?

Il ne se plaignit pas ou ne refusa pas cette décision comme un enfant normal.

Harry savait que cet enfant était le possesseur de l'âme de Lord Voldemort, son intelligence était bien plus grande que celle d'un petit garçon normal, et entre ses mains, il devenait quelqu'un de meilleur, pas comme son ancien lui.

\- Je pensais à l'Amérique. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- L'Amérique ? Ça me semble bien.

.

 **A suivre...**

.

 **Et n'oubliez pas :**

choix n°1 : crossover HP/Seigneur des anneaux Aragorn/Harry : The king and his consort de MissYuki1990 fic de 2 chapitres.

Choix n°2 : crossoveer HP/NCIS : It runs in the family de Written Saviour fic de 17 chapitres


	3. Chapitre 1 : la nouvelle maison

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Les autres appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Le titre de cette fic est directement inspiré d'un de mes livres préférés du même nom de Johanna Lindsay. Cette fiction a un but purement distractif et ne me rapporte aucun bénéfice économique.

 **Sommaire :** Harry en a assez du monde magique. Après avoir demandé une faveur qui lui a été accordée, il obtient sa mutation vers un petit bureau d'aurors à Port Angeles aux USA. A 23 ans avec un fils de 5 ans et son filleul de 7 ans, Harry croit qu'il aura enfin la vie paisible à laquelle il aspire tant. Cependant un quilleute appelé Sam Uley lui prouvera le contraire.

 **TWILIGHT X HARRY POTTER**

 **Couples :** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Je ne sais pas si je maintiendrai les vampires Cullen ensembles ou si je les séparerai. Je verrais plus tard.

 **Avertissement :** MPREG. OCC. Univers Alternatif. Spoilers des 7 livres d'Harry Potter (épilogue non pris en compte). Spoilers probables des 3 premiers livres de la saga Twilight pour le moment. Harry = uke.

lettre normale : dialogue, récit

lettre en _italique_ : pensées des personnages

.

 **Chapitre 1**

 **La nouvelle maison**

.

Theodorus Remus Lupin regarda son petit « frère » avec un air sérieux.

\- Comment ça vous partez en Amérique ? Grommela-t-il.

\- C'est ce que m'a dit papa – Tom haussa les épaules en machouillant son caramel. Je lui ai conseillé de partir, parce que je lui ai dit que tu étais très méchant.

\- Quoi ? Croassa Teddy en ouvrant la bouche avec indignation. Je ne suis jamais méchant.

Tom le foudroya du regard.

\- Tu as cassé la tête de mon hippogriffe en peluche, siffla-t-il.

\- C'était il y a des mois ! S'exclama Teddy exaspéré en serrant ses petits poings. Et c'était un accident, je t'ai demandé pardon plusieurs fois !

Tom recommença à hausser les épaules

\- Moi je n'oublie pas.

Teddy fronça les sourcils, croisa les bras et détourna son regard, c'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas le sourire malicieux sur les lèvres de Tommy. Il adorait mettre son ami sur les nerfs.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Andy, chuchota Harry, assis devant une tasse de thé sur la table du jardin de la maison de Tonks. L'emmener avec moi . Mais, et toi ?

Elle soupira en regardant intensément le liquide dans sa propre tasse.

\- Je suis vieille et en mauvaise santé Harry. L'envie de vivre m'abandonne. J'aime Teddy je ne peux pas le nier, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant le regard scandalisé d'Harry. - Mais... ce n'est plus suffisant. Ma fille, mon mari, mon gendre, j'ai tout perdu d'un seul coup et même si je tente de toutes mes forces... je ne peux pas remplacer ces pertes par Teddy. Je ne peux pas.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table et commença à sangloter.

Inconfortable et ne sachant pas comment traiter une femme dans cet état, Harry lui pressa l'épaule.

\- Crois-tu que c'est le plus sage à faire ? Murmura-t-il. Tu sais comment est Tom, il l'a pris comme si nous allions juste partir en ballade, mais Teddy c'est complètement différent et il est très attaché à toi.

La femme leva les yeux et Harry fit une grimace de douleur en voyant le désespoir présent dans ses yeux larmoyants. Elle soupira.

\- Je pourrais partir avec vous un certain temps, pour l'aider a s'acclimater, chuchota-t-elle en baissant le regard, se sentant coupable. Mais après je rentrerai chez moi pour pleurer mes morts, comme je n'ai pas pu le faire avant comme je devais prendre soin de Teddy. Je dois purger mon âme. Alors peut-être qu'après, je pourrais revenir et prendre soin de mon petit-fils. Il devra revenir à Poudlard pour apprendre la magie de toute façon.

Et Harry étant Harry, il ne put lui dire non.

.

 ***POUDLARD ***

.

Harry entra dans le bureau de la directrice. Il savait qu'il était vide, Minerva lui ayant donné la permission d'y entrer pour avoir une conversation privée.

\- Ah, Harry, mon garçon, le salua cordialement le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore. Et le petit Tom ?

\- Bonjour professeur, le salua-t-il en retour. Tom est resté avec Hagrid, vous savez combien Grawp peut attirer l'attention. Et même s'il sait qui est Tom, Hagrid n'est pas le genre de personne à garder rancune contre un enfant.

Un mugissement dédaigneux se fit entendre et Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi professeur Snape.

\- Potter, siffla Severus depuis son tableau.

C'était loin d'être un salut cordial, mais au moins il n'y avait pas de venin dans sa voix. Severus Snape était assis dans son tableau et lisait un livre de potions. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry en hochant la tête dans un signe de reconnaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Harry ? Lui demanda Albus. Tu ne viens jamais ces derniers temps, sauf si tu as besoin de mes conseils.

Le jeune homme rougit devant la réprimande.

\- Euh... marmonna-t-il. Vous savez avec Tom et tout ça... Je suis pas mal occupé...

\- Je comprends, je comprends, sourit Albus en retour.

\- Eh bien, soupira Harry, je suis venu vous dire au revoir professeur.

\- Oh ?

\- Oui... Je crois que Tom et moi avons besoin de respirer un nouvel air. Il tomba assis sur une chaise derrière lui. Je suis fatigué du monde magique Britannique, Européen même... Je peux supporter le harcèlement, mais pas la méchanceté envers mon fils. Je suis le plus jeune auror qu'il n'y ait jamais eu, mais après 5 ans je pense que j'ai besoin d'une pause. J'en ai déjà parlé à Kingsley, et même s'il n'était pas vraiment content il a accepté.

Albus lui sourit .

\- C'est étonnant de voir à quel point tu es prêt à tout renoncer pour cet enfant, Harry, lui dit-il. Une fois, je t'ai dit que ta capacité à aimer était une de tes plus grandes qualités, mais je crois que ta capacité à pardonner et à compatir pour ton prochain l'est encore plus. Il croisa ses doigts devant sa bouche. Severus et moi sommes de très bons exemples pour cette capacité.

Snape se tortilla d'inconfort sur son siège, tandis que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Ouais, et bien je n'ai pas envie de voir ça de cette façon. Même s'il a une partie de son âme et tous ses souvenirs, ce n'est pas Lord Voldemort.

\- C'est vrai, lui concéda Albus. As-tu pensé à un lieu en particulier ?

\- Je veux partir très loin, dit-il rapidement, bien content de pouvoir changer de sujet. Donc le seul endroit auquel j'ai pensé c'est l'Amérique. Aux Etats-Unis je pense.

\- Oh, ça me semble être une bonne idée. Mais où exactement ?

\- Euh, et bien... Après la bataille finale, j'ai reçu une carte de remerciement du président américain. Il m'a dit être très content de ma contribution à la communauté magique tout entière, et que si jamais j'avais besoin de quelque chose il ne fallait pas que j'hésite à lui demander. Il grimaça de gêne. Je n'aime pas demander un service à quelqu'un, mais je crois que cette fois il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre au mot cet homme.

Severus grogna.

\- Votre attitude griffondoresque est parfois si ennuyeuse Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh allez Severus, si je me souviens bien la petite Lily était exactement comme Harry à ce sujet.

Harry et Severus baissèrent la tête. Le mot « Lily » était tabou entre eux à chaque fois qu'il était prononcé.

\- Que pensez-vous de mon idée directeur ? Lui demanda Harry, préférant changer de sujet.

\- Ça me paraît fantastique, Harry. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être sceptique, mais même s'il n'était qu'une peinture dans un tableau, les yeux de Dumbledore semblaient pétiller. Et si cela ne te semble pas indiscret, j'aimerais que tu ordonnes de faire une copie de mon tableau pour m'emmener avec toi. J'aimerais te rendre visite de temps en temps, et s'il y a une copie du tableau dans ta maison, je pourrais venir te voir.

\- C'est possible ? Haleta-t-il. Même si je pars sur un autre continent ?

\- Bien sur que oui Harry, rit-il. A ton âge, tu devrais pourtant savoir que la magie peut faire des choses incroyables.

\- Bien, alors je crois que oui on peut faire cela.

\- Et copie le portrait de Severus aussi.

\- Quoi ? Croassa le mentionné.

\- Snape ? Demanda Harry en même temps, épouvanté. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Le professeur Snape, Harry, le corrigea Dumbledore comme si le jeune homme était encore un adolescent. Je crains que Severus ne s'entende pas très bien avec nos prédécesseurs, il parle seulement avec moi et Minerva. Et bien sûr, même s'il feint qu'on le gêne et qu'il ne prête pas attention à notre conversation, il parle seulement quand tu viens nous rendre visite.

\- Je ne feins rien du tout, siffla Severus, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

Harry regarda avec des yeux écarquillés Dumbledor et Snape.

\- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, soupira-t-il finalement.

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Le président de la communauté magique des Etats-unis apparut dans la cheminée de la maison d'Harry. Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris quand ma secrétaire m'a informé que vous souhaitiez vous entretenir avec moi.

\- J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé.

\- Du tout, lui répondit-il en secouant une main dans un signe de négation. Même si j'ai beaucoup de travail, je peux toujours prendre du temps pour des entretiens privés, surtout si c'est avec une personne aussi importante que vous.

Harry grimaça et le président se mit a sourire.

\- Je vois que vous êtes réellement comme on me l'avait dit, héroïque, mais sans aucune vantardise.

\- Non, ils ne vous ont pas menti, murmura-t-il.

\- Bien, quelle est la raison de votre appel si soudain ?

\- Euh, toussa-t-il nerveusement. Je désire changer d'air. Je crains que l'Angleterre et ses pays limitrophes ne soient pas faits pour moi, et j'aimerais tenter ma chance en Amérique.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Vous désirez venir vivre ici ?

\- Oui, je le souhaiterais, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Et bien... C'est une agréable surprise, marmonna le président. Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous m'avez demandé un entretien ? Vous auriez pu venir vous y installer sans me demander la permission vous savez ?

\- Oui, je suppose que oui, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Seulement, je cherche un endroit calme, et non une ville animée. Je suppose que vous savez ce qu'est mon fils...

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux du président et celui-ci acquiesça laconiquement.

\- Oui, je crains que cette nouvelle ait traversé toutes les frontières internationales.

\- Bien, soupira-t-il. Vous voyez, je veux aller dans un endroit calme, où même si des personnes me reconnaissent, même si je préférerais le contraire, que celles-ci ne nous harcèlent pas moi et mon fils. J'aurais pu aller dans un lieu moldu, mais je ne veux pas être complètement séparé de la magie. Et j'aimerais également pouvoir trouver un emploi. Je suis auror et je ne pense pas pouvoir exercer une autre profession.

\- Je vois, murmura le président pensivement. Permettez moi de consulter quelques personnes, monsieur Potter. J'aurais leur réponse avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Je vous en remercie, soupira Harry de soulagement, et l'homme lui sourit en retour.

\- Je suis également moi-même un survivant dans les propres batailles de mon pays donc je vous comprends totalement, lui assura-t-il. Bien et la maison, comment la voulez-vous?

\- Oh... La maison... Eh bien il y aura mon fils, mon filleul et moi-même, lui répondit Harry. Je vais prendre la tutelle de mon filleul avant mon départ donc j'aurais besoin d'une maison avec trois chambres. Les deux sont des jeunes garçons et ils désirent déjà leurs propres chambre, soupira-t-il. Désolé, je dois ré-insister sur la confidentialité et la tranquillité de la ville. Mon filleul est un métamorphomage, et même s'il arrive à contrôler plus ou moins ses pouvoirs, nous n'avons pas encore mis en place le concept de ne pas changer son apparence devant des moldus. Donc moins de personnes vivront près de nous, mieux ce sera.

\- Parfait, je prends tout en note, monsieur Potter, je vous dis à bientôt.

\- De même, monsieur le président.

.

 ***Trois jours plus tard***

.

\- Là, papa. Emballe ça aussi.

Harry leva les yeux sur le carton qui se refermait pour voir ce que Thomas voulait amener. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit que ledit carton contenait une montagne de pierres.

\- Des pierres ? Je ne vais pas emballer des pierres Tommy.

\- Pourquoi ?! S'exclama-t-il d'indignation. Ce sont les pierres de notre jardin ! Celles que nous avons trouvées quand nous sommes allés à la plage !

\- Quand nous serons en Amérique, je t'emmènerai voir de nombreuses plages où nous pourrons en ramasser des nouvelles.

\- Mais c'est celles-ci que je veux !

Harry fusilla son fils du regard et Tom en fit de même.

\- J'ai dit non Thomas, et quand je dis non, c'est non.

La lèvre inférieure de Tom se mit à trembler et ses yeux verts s'inondèrent de larmes. Harry soupira.

\- Très bien, dit-il vaincu. Mais seulement deux, pas plus.

\- Quoi ? Mais... !

\- Deux, où rien, marmonna-t-il fermement.

Tom ferma la bouche. Au moins, il avait obtenu la permission d'en emporter quelques-unes.

Harry regarda son fils, agenouillé dans le chaos du salon, et qui fixait intensément les pierres. Il prenait au sérieux le fait de choisir seulement deux pierres pensait Harry, amusé. Autour d'eux s'étalaient des cartons de tous les côtés, du papier journal et quelques malles en bois dans lesquelles il mettrait les cartons une fois qu'il les aurait rapetissés.

\- Monsieur Potter, murmura Kreatur, qui semblait être de plus en plus près du seuil de la mort. Monsieur le président d'Amérique est dans la cheminée et désire vous parler.

\- Merci Kreatur. S'il te plaît, reste ici et veille à ce que Tom ne mette pas toutes les pierres dans les cartons le temps que je revienne.

\- Bien sûr monsieur.

Harry entra dans la pièce où la cheminée était connectée au réseau de cheminette et sourit à l'homme qui était à l'intérieur. Il le salua avant de s'agenouiller devant la cheminée.

\- Je suppose que vous venez me donner de bonnes nouvelles.

\- C'est exact. Mes employés étaient plus qu'excités quand je leur ai dit que vous veniez. Ils vous considèrent comme une célébrité, du coup ils travaillent encore plus vite que quand je leur demande moi-même quelque chose. Peut-être devriez-vous travailler pour moi si cela peut faire en sorte que mes employés soient plus efficaces.

Harry rit, un peu incommodé par sa déclaration.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien, il se trouve qu'une de mes amies sorcières travaille dans une petite ville appelée Port Angeles à Seattle. C'est une ville portuaire comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, et il y a un petit bureau d'auror près du port étant donné qu'il y a quelques bateaux magiques avec des marchandises qui ont l'habitude d'y accoster. C'est un lieu tranquille et elle m'a dit qu'un des aurors qui y travaille part à la retraite, donc je pense que vous pourrez avoir son poste.

\- Ce serait fantastique. En vérité, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre, sourit Harry d'un air penaud.

\- En ce qui concerne la maison, j'en ai trouvé une qui a toutes les commodités que vous recherchiez, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit pas dans la même ville que celle où vous travaillerez, mais à quelques kilomètres. Cependant, ce ne sera pas un problème, la station d'aurors de Port Angeles possède une plage privée pour les transplanages. Ainsi vous pourrez soit y transplaner tous les jours, soit vous achetez une voiture et conduire comme n'importe quel moldu. Je suppose que ce serait mieux si vous vous mélangez à eux.

\- Euh... je ne sais pas conduire.

\- Vous pouvez apprendre.

\- Je suppose, soupira-t-il. De quelle ville s'agit-il ?

\- Elle s'appelle Forks et il n'y a que très peu d'habitants. De plus. votre maison se situe dans une forêt près d'une réserve de natifs Américains appelée La Push.

\- Forks ? Se demanda Harry. Pourquoi a-t-on appelé cette ville « fourchette » ? Eh bien, je pense que nous nous reverrons bientôt Monsieur le Président.

\- J'y compte bien, monsieur Potter.

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

\- Cette maison est affreuse, fut la première chose que dit Tom en regardant avec dégoût le long pâturage et l'herbe vieillie devant la maison.

Harry soupira.

\- Elle a seulement besoin de quelques réparations, et avec la magie ça ne prendra que quelques secondes Tommy, ne sois donc pas si critique dès le départ.

\- Est-ce que tu vas acheter la télévision que tu nous as promise ? Demanda son fils en suivant son père par le chemin qui les amenait au seuil de la maison. J'espère qu'elle va fonctionner dans cet endroit moldu.

\- Oui je vais en acheter une. Mais seulement une, et dans le salon où je pourrai vous surveiller.

\- Nous regarderons seulement des dessins aninés oncle Harry, se plaignit Teddy en roulant les yeux.

\- Animés, murmura Harry en se battant avec la vieille serrure de la maison. De toute façon ça m'est égal, je vous surveillerai quand même, les moldus passent n'importe quoi à la télévision de nos jours.

Une heure plus tard, la maison était comme neuve. Grâce à l'usage de sa baguette, Harry avait agrandi et arrangé la plupart des meubles de la chambre, tandis que le vieux Kreatur faisait le ménage dans le salon et la cuisine. L'extérieur de la maison devrait être fait de façon moldue, il aurait été étrange qu'une maison soit ainsi arrangée du jour au lendemain. Mais Harry n'avait pas de problème avec ça, il pourrait payer quelqu'un pour le faire.

La nuit était tombée quand ils finirent de tout mettre en place, si bien qu'Harry, Teddy et Tom, exténués, prirent un dîner rapide préparé par l'elfe de maison avant de se coucher aussitôt. Cependant, vers minuit, Harry fut brusquement réveillé par le grincement dû à l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre. Il prit sa baguette sous son oreiller et murmura un Lumos. C'était Teddy, qui entrait avec son loup en peluche dans les bras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir oncle Harry, chuchota-t-il. Grand-mère me manque.

Le jeune homme soupira et fit un signe à son filleul pour qu'il vienne se coucher à côté de lui. Au final, Andromeda et lui avaient décidé qu'elle resterait en Grande-Bretagne et qu'elle viendrait leur rendre visite seulement de temps en temps. Teddy acceptait cela, car bien qu'il était encore petit et insouciant, il semblait avoir remarqué la peine de sa grand-mère. Il lui avait donc lui-même dit qu'il serait heureux de vivre seul avec son parrain et son frère d'adoption.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry sentit une autre personne venir se coucher à côté de lui. Il savait que c'était Tom, mais le connaissant, il savait que l'enfant ne lui donnerait pas d'explication, ainsi il ne dit rien et recommença à s'endormir.

.

 **A suivre...**

.

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Merci à Gabibelle ma bêta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre :)**

 **Ce chapitre est en avance pour fêter la fin de la traduction ^^ Et oui j'ai mis le point final à ma traduction ce matin:)**

 **Et n'oubliez pas** **:**

choix n°1 : crossover HP/Seigneur des anneaux Aragorn/Harry : The king and his consort de MissYuki1990 fic de 2 chapitres.

Choix n°2 : crossoveer HP/NCIS : It runs in the family de Written Saviour fic de 17 chapitres

 _ **Pour l'instant :**_

N°1 : 3 votes

N°2 : 2 votes

Je mettrai fin au vote à la fin du mois:)

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews :) je ferais en sorte de toutes (tous ?) vous répondre dans la semaine :)


	4. chapitre 2 : les voisins

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Les autres appartiennen Rowling. Le titre de cette fic est directement inspiré d'un de mes livres préférés du même nom de Johanna Lindsay. Cette fiction a un but purement distractif et ne me rapporte aucun bénéfice économique.

 **Sommaire :** Harry en a assez du monde magique. Après avoir demandé une faveur qu'on lui accorda, il obtient sa mutation vers un petit bureau d'aurors à Port Angeles aux USA. A 23 ans avec un fils de 5 ans et son filleul de 7 ans, Harry croit qu'il aura enfin la vie paisible à laquelle il aspire tant. Cependant un Quilleute appelé Sam Uley lui prouvera le contraire.

 **.**

 **TWILIGHT X HARRY POTTER**

 **.**

 **Couples :** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Je ne sais pas si je maintiendrai les vampires Cullen ensembles ou si je les séparerai. Je verrais plus tard.

 **Avertissement :** MPREG. OCC. Univers Alternatif. Spoilers des 7 livres d'Harry Potter (épilogue non pris en compte). Spoilers probables des 3 premiers livres de la saga Twilight pour le moment. Harry = uke.

lettre normale : dialogue, récit

lettre en _italique_ : pensées des personnages

.

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **Les voisins**

.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva relativement tôt afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Kreatur se faisant de plus en plus vieux son propriétaire le soulageait de quelques tâches. De plus il n'avait pas encore été appelé pour son nouvel emploi donc il pouvait bien faire cela pour lui. Comme le président le lui avait expliquéil devait attendre encore une semaine avant que l'auror qu'il remplacerait parte à la retraite.

Tandis qu'il prenait une tasse de café en lisant le journal sorcier auquel il s'était abonné avant d'emménager en Amérique, la sonnette retentit.

\- Je ne savais pas que nous avions une sonnette, murmura-t-il. Il n'attendait pas de visite cela devait être un moldu. Kreatur caches-toi et si tu sens qu'un des enfants se lève prévient le que nous avons des visiteurs.

\- Naturellement, monsieur Harry Potter.

Harry marcha tranquillement vers la porte et après avoir ouvert celle-ci, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme qui devait avoir entre 35 et 40 ans revêtu d'un uniforme de shérif.

\- Bonjour, le salua le moldu. Mon nom est Charlie Swan, je suis le shérif de Forks et je viens vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre ville.

Harry sourit au moldu et lui serra la main.

\- Je vous remercie. Je suis Harry Potter, je viens d'Angleterre. Lui répondit-il en souriant. Voulez-vous une tasse de café ?

L'homme rougit et hocha la tête.

\- Je crains ne pas avoir eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin, je vous en serais reconnaissant.

\- D'accord, je crois que je peux vous donner également un morceau de gâteau à la vanille que mon... euh que j'ai préparé hier soir.

Finalement après s'être assis autour de la table de la cuisine, Charlie se mit à lui poser des questions routinières que l'on posait à une personne qui venait de déménager.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Forks ?

\- Pour être sincère, murmura-t-il en choisissant bien ses mots, il me fallait un changement d'air, mes enfants et moi en avions besoin.

\- Vos enfants ?

\- Oui, sourit-il, j'en ai un de cinq ans, presque six, et un autre de sept ans.

\- Oh, ils sont jeunes. Il fronça les sourcils. Et vous avez... ?

\- Vingt-quatre ans, grimaça Harry. Le plus jeune Thomas Potter est mon fils, il est né quand j'avais dix-huit ans et Theodhorus Lupin... Teddy est mon filleul en réalité.

\- Oh je comprends. Ne croyez pas que je vais vous juger. J'ai moi-même une fille, une adolescente, qui est née quand j'étais jeune. Et elle pense venir vivre avec moi.

\- Je ne vous juge pas, sourit-il. Et du coup elle ne vit pas avec vous ?

Si le shérif était venu pour lui poser des questions, Harry lui en poserait aussi.

\- Mon ex-épouse s'est remariée et ma fille croit qu'elle doit la laisser seule pendant un moment. Il sourit, il semblait être heureux de la décision de sa fille. Et du coup vous avez déjà un travail ?

\- Oui, un de mes amis m'a obtenu un emploi à Port Angeles. Je commencerai sûrement la semaine prochaine.

\- Oh, il fronça les sourcils. C'est bien, il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail à Forks. Mais et vos enfants ?

Harry grimaça. _Je ne peux pas lui dire que je vais les laisser avec mon elfe de maison. Kreatur est vieux et grincheux, ce serait probablement bien que je leur trouve une nounou._

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider, lui dit-il en laissant sa tasse de café sur la table. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'une baby-sitter le temps que je travaille. Qui restera toute la journée avec eux.

\- Après leur retour de l'école vous voulez dire ?

 _L'école ?_ Pensa-t-il horrifié. _Merde, je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! Si nous voulons nous faire passer pour des moldus, Tom et Teddy doivent aller à l'école moldue._

\- Euh, oui, oui, bien sur.

\- Les classes ont déjà commencé, mais j'imagine qu'ils ne poseront pas de difficultés et accepteront vos enfants. J'ai déjà inscrit ma fille au lycée sans soucis. L'école élémentaire est juste à coté du lycée.

\- Oui, bien sur. J'irais dès demain, mentit-il.

\- Et pour ce qui est de la nounou, Charlie fronça les sourcils pensivement. Je pourrais demander à ma fille si vous désirez un employé à temps partiel. Je ne sais pas si elle est douéeavec les enfants, mais...

\- Oh, mes enfants ne lui causeront aucun ennui, lui dit-il hâtivement. _J'espère. Ce Charlie a l'air d'être un homme_ _sérieux_ _, ce serait bien que sa fille soit la nounou de mes_ _enfants._

Charlie sourit.

\- Je vais lui en parler. Elle arrive dans trois jours.

\- Bien. De plus, connaissez-vous un peintre en bâtiment ? J'aimerais faire repeindre ma maison.

\- Un peintre, un peintre, non, murmura-t-il pensivement. Mais je connais des personnes de la réserve, près de la Push, qui peuvent faire ce type de travail. Je peux leur en faire part. Si je leur en parle pour vous, ils ne vous le feront pas payer très cher.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème, assura Harry. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils travaillent bien.

\- Ce sont des gars sérieux, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Il y eut un long moment de silence tandis qu'ils buvaient leurs cafés.

\- Je me demandais, Chef Swan...

\- Appelez-moi Charlie, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien, Charlie, accepta-t-il. Je me demandais s'il y avait des transports en commun que je pourrais utiliser pour aller jusqu'à Port Angeles. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais appris à conduire et c'est trop loin pour y aller à pied.

Devant le regard incrédule de Charlie, Harry rougit un peu. _Merde ! En fin de compte faire semblant d'être un moldu c'est compliqué !_

\- Ah je comprends, toussa Charlie. Un ami avec qui je vais pêcher quelques fois le weekend, va deux fois par semaine chercher des colis pour le service de livraison de Forks, je pense qu'il pourra it vous y amener. Et les autres jours, eh bien, il y a un minibus qui part tous les matins très tôt et revient tard le soir pour les gens qui travaillent là-bas et vivent ici. Je peux vous donner le numéro de téléphone.

\- Je n'ai pas encore le mien, du coup je préférerais que vous me donniez l'adresse.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le propriétaire du minibus est mon ami. Je lui demanderai de venir vous prendre devant chez vous.

\- Merci, Charlie.

Le shérif lui lança un regard sérieux.

\- Je vous conseille d'apprendre à conduire et de vous acheter une voiture bon marché cependant. Ce minibus est le seul qu'il y a dans la ville, et il est assez cher. Il souffla. J'ai dit à cet idiot de ne pas profiter ainsi de ses voisins mais il ne m'écoute pas.

\- Très bien, sourit Harry un peu nerveusement. On m'avait déjà dit d'apprendre à conduire, il soupira. Je pensais le faire... plus tard.

\- PAPA !

Le cri venait du haut des escaliers et Harry sourit devant le sursaut de son invité.

\- C'est mon fils, répondit Harry devant la question silencieuse. Thomas est un peu gâté et il tient à ce que je l'aide tous les matins à se laver les dents.

\- Ah je vois. Le shérif hocha la tête en se levant de sa chaise. Du coup je vais en parler aux garçons de La Push et je les enverrais vous voir. J'irais aussi voir le service du minibus.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je resterai chez moi jusqu'à la semaine prochaine du coup vous pouvez leur dire qu'ils peuvent venir à l'heure qu'ils veulent.

\- Parfait, sourit-il. Je vous souhaite de nouveau la bienvenue à Forks Monsieur Potter.

\- Merci.

Après avoir aidé ses enfants à se préparer, Harry appela de nouveau le Président magique. Il se sentait honteux de faire une telle chose alors que c'était un homme occupé, mais il était le seul sorcier qu'il connaissait dans ce pays.

\- Vous n'avez pas lu les documents que je vous ai envoyés Monsieur Potter ? Lui demanda l'homme très amusé après qu'Harry ait abordé le sujet de l'école moldue.

\- Euh non, chuchota-t-il.

\- Eh bien je vais vous dire ce qu'il contenait, lui dit-il en se mettant à rire. Un ami proche s'est chargé d'inscrire vos enfants. Thomas ira en maternelle et Theodorus en deuxième année de primaire. Ils commencent lundi.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il. Maintenant je me rends bien compte que je n'ai pas réellement planifié tout ce qu'il fallait avant de venir ici. Si le moldu qui est venu me rendre visite ne me l'avait pas dit, je n'aurais pas été au courant de cela avant de lire les documents que vous m'avez donnés.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous ai dit que je serais toujours là pour vous si vous avez des questions. Même si c'est pour une petite chose comme celle-ci. Et bien que dans une moindre mesure nous les sorciers américains nous vous devons bien cela Monsieur Potter.

Harry hocha la tête.

.

L'après-midi suivant, Harry s'assit devant ses enfants et les regarda sérieusement.

\- Comme vous le savez, nous devons ici nous mélanger avec les moldus, nous devons ainsi faire semblant d'être comme eux. Donc pas de magie. On ne parle pas de magie et on en fait pas. Et c'est particulièrement valable pour toi Teddy.

\- Je sais, oncle Harry se plaignit le petit garçon.

\- Je dois te le rappeler, parce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous devons faire si nous voulons nous mélanger aux moldus. Quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé avant.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Tommy.

\- Vous allez devoir aller à l'école moldue.

-Génial ! Non ! Furent les réponses simultanées et opposées des enfants.

\- Vous devez le faire Tommy, soupira Harry. Ce serait très étrange si nous voulons prétendre être des moldus que mes enfants n'aillent pas à l'école. Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention et il y a trop d'objets magiques à la maison pour que je puisse engager un tuteur.

Tom se mit à bouder.

\- Nous serons avec des moldus ? Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, avec eux, dit-il impérieusement. Je t'ai déjà dit que les moldus étaient des personnes comme nous non ? Il n'y a rien de mal avec eux.

\- Je le sais déjà, se plaignit-il en regardant le sol. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pour une raison étrange, les moldus, il ne les aimait pas même si son père lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal avec eux. Ses anciens souvenirs se mélangeaient avec les nouveaux, mais l'aberration des personnes sans magies qu'il ressentait était quelque chose que rien ne pouvait enlever, même le respect de son père.

\- Ca ne me pose aucun problème à y aller, assura Teddy

Comme par magie, Tom se redressa sur son siège.

\- Si Teddy y va, moi aussi.

Harry sourit chaleureusement à son filleul.

\- Et... vous aurez aussi une nounou... moldue.

\- Quoi ?!

Le sorcier soupira. _Ca va être difficile d'agir en moldu..._

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, qu'Harry reçut les personnes qui travailleraient sur sa maison. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il recula d'un pas en voyant le géant devant lui. Le dit géant se présenta comme étant Sam Uley, et ses deux compagnons (qu'il n'avait pas vu avant car ils étaient cachés par Sam) étaient Paul Lahote et Leath Clearwater. Tous trois avaient les caractéristiques typiques des Amérindiens, la peau couleur cannelle, les yeux chocolat et de longs cheveux noirs ondulés. Paul était un peu grognon, mais Sam et Leath souriaient gentiment. Ils étaient fiancés, Harry pouvait le parier. Après les présentations d'usages, Harry leur indiqua ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Heureusement pour lui ces derniers lui expliquèrentqu'ils possédaient les outils pour réaménager le jardin et qu'ils pourraient aussi acheter la peinture. Etant rester aussi longtemps éloigné du monde des moldus (depuis ses 11 ans), il n'avait aucune idée des prix ni où il pourrait s'acheter de telles choses.

\- Ca nous prendra environ une semaine, dit Sam avec une voix grave, presque comme un grognement. Il était étonné qu'un garçon de dix-neuf ans est une telle voix. La sienne étaitencore douce.

\- Peu importe combien de temps il vous faut, lui répondit Harry. _De toute façon si je mets des sorts à l'intérieur de la maison vous ne serez pas en mesure de voler quoi que ce soit (même si aucun de vous ne me semblent être un voleur) ou mettre du désordre._ Je vais probablement commencer à travailler la semaine prochaine mais la baby-sitter de mes enfants sera présente.

\- Quelqu'un de Forks ? Demanda Leath.

\- Ce n'est pas encore sûr, mais je pense que ce sera la fille du shérif.

\- Ah bien. Si vous avez besoin d'une aide supplémentaire, je suis disponible, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai un frère de douze ans qui pourrait devenir amis avec vos enfants car il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants à la réserve et la ville est à vingt kilomètres en voiture, alors que pour venir ici il faut seulement cinq minutes à pied.

\- Je te le ferai savoir, lui dit-il en souriant.

.

Deux jours plus tard, quand les garçons commencèrent à travailler, les Potter décidèrent qu'ils étaient bien tombés. Même si Teddy avait un peu effrayé son parrain en lui disant que Sam lui donnait une "sensation étrange", mais Harry vérifia le jeune homme avec tous les sortilèges d'auror qu'il connaissait et aucun ne lui donna signes qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de mal avec son peintre.

\- Woah ! Papa, regarde ! Quelle est cette chose ? Cria Tom en regardant, les yeux écarquillés, la tondeuse électrique qu'utilisait Uley.

Sam leva un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu une tondeuse avant ?

\- Nous avons vécu dans un appartement, mentit Harry en rougissant.

.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Teddy et Tom, regardèrent avec un air étonné, comment les choses pouvaient fonctionner sans l'utilisation de la magie. Ils interrompaient régulièrement les travailleurs avec des questions idiotes. Harry était soulagé que les enfants ne leur demandaient pas des choses embarrassantes et que les jeunes gens acceptaient de leur répondre. En particulier Sam qui prenait plaisir à faire friser les cheveux des deux enfants, à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

Cependant, le quatrième jour, un évènement étrange se produisit. Etant donné que les jeunes avaient l'air inoffensifs, Harry leur donna la permission d'entrer dans la maison pour se servir de ce qu'ils voulaient du moment qu'ils spécifiaient ce que c'était. Au grand dam de Kreatur. Alors, quand Harry entra dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas surpris de voir le corps de géant de Sam appuyait contre son frigo (Harry pouvait jurer que le garçon avait grandi d'au moins cinq centimètres depuis ses quatre derniers jours), ce qui le surprit fut de voir Sam en sueur et semblant avoir des difficultés à respirer.

\- Sam ? L'appela-t-il sans recevoir de réponse. Sam ? Tu te sens bien ? Réessaya-t-il en tentant d'attirer l'attention du garçon. Harry posa une main sur son épaule mais dut l'éloigner immédiatement, parce qu'il avait été brulé.

\- Merlin ! S'exclama Harry ne se rendant pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu es bouillant ! Viens, assieds-toi ! Il prit le bras du jeune homme et le guida vers la chaise la plus proche. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? De l'eau ? De la glace ? Un médecin ?

\- Je... Sam prit une profonde inspiration. Pouvez-vous appeler Paul ? Je crois... crois que je vais lui demander de me ramener à la maison.

\- Bien sur ! Pas de problème !

Leath, Paul et Sam disparurent après avoir vu l'état du plus âgé, mais Harry n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se soucier pour son employé. Isabella Swan venait d'arriver dans un pick up rouge qui faisait plus de bruit que l'estomac de Ron quand celui-ci avait faim.

\- Oh, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella. Je déteste mon prénom complet.

\- Et je déteste le prénom Bella, marmonna Harry. _Je ne devrais pas développer une haine envers un prénom, mais Bella Lestrange me rappelle de trop mauvais souvenirs._

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Bel alors ?

\- Bel pourrait le faire.

Ils partagèrent un sourire maladroit et s'assirent dans les confortables fauteuils du salon. Comme si c'était un signal, deux cris assourdissant se firent entendre suivit par des bruits de pas en mouvement.

\- Ce sont les enfants, commença Harry, lorsque les deux enfants passèrent le seuil de la porte. Celui-ci. Il ouvrit les bras incitant Tom à venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. C'est Tom mon fils et celui qui vous regarde si grossièrement c'est Teddy.

\- Désolé ! S'écria Teddy en s'asseyant à côté de Bella. C'est que tu es si pâle ! Tu es malade ?

Bella rougit.

\- Non, non je ne le suis pas. Ma peau a toujours été ainsi.

\- Ne sois pas impoli, Teddy, soupira Harry. Eh bien, Bel ? Je suppose que votre père vous a déjà donné les détails.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir de problèmes. Elle haussa les épaules. Ils sont déjà grands et du moment que je n'ai pas de couches à changer ou à tenir un bébé, je pense pouvoir m'en sortir. Je suis un peu maladroite, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu n'as aucune expérience ? Lui demanda Harry, un peu inquiet.

\- Non, à part si vous prenez en compte ma mère, qui agit toujours comme une petite fille et dont je m'occupe depuis que j'en suis capable.

\- Je suppose que cela servira, soupira-t-il. _Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher quelqu'un d'autre, et puis je pourrais toujours changer pour Leath si les choses ne fonctionnent pas._

\- Puis-je vous demander une faveur supplémentaire ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je n'ai pas encore de moyen de transport et tu m'enlèverais une épine du pied si tu pouvais emmener les morveux le matin à l'école et de les récupérer dès que celle-ci est finie. Je te donnerai un double des clés pour que vous puissiez rentrer tous ensemble. Je serais rentré à vingt heures au plus tard.

\- Pas de soucis. Je pense que je peux faire ça.

\- Nous irons en voiture ? Demanda Teddy les yeux brillants d'excitation.

.

Le lundi suivant vit le retour de Paul et Leath accompagnés par Seth, le petit frère de cette dernière. Quand Harry demanda des nouvelles de Sam, ils lui répondirent qu'il avait attrapé la grippe et qu'il avait besoin d'un certain temps de repos pour récupérer. Ainsi c'était eux qui termineraient de peindre la maison.

Etant donné qu'Harry n'avait aucun moyen de transport il demanda à Leath de les amener lui et les enfants à leur école.

\- Vous devez nous amener les fiches médicales de vos enfants, monsieur Potter. Je vous l'ai dit vendredi dernier quand vous êtes venu.

\- Oui, Oui, je leur ai fait consulter un médecin, je dois juste aller chercher les papiers à l'hôpital. Je vais le faire dès aujourd'hui, répondit-il avant de quitter le secrétariat.

\- Bien, du coup, la secrétaire sourit, j'attendrais que vous me les rameniez.

Il lui rendit son sourire et prit la main de chacun de ses enfants. D'abord il déposa Teddy dans sa classe où l'attendait une institutrice qui semblait très gentille et emmena Tom vers la sienne, et ce dernier tout le long du chemin garda les sourcils froncés. Son père lui proposa de rester avec lui une heure de plus, le temps qu'il s'adapte à son nouvel environnement, mais l'enfant refusa catégoriquement en arguant qu'il n'était plus un bébé.

Après ça, Harry décida de transplaner dans une petite ruelle tranquille qu'il avait remarquée et qui donnait juste à côté de l'hôpital ne voulant pas faire le chemin à pied jusqu'à là-bas. Heureusement que Charlie lui avait montré les environs quand il avait emmené les enfants en fin de semaine dernière.

 _Je dois vraiment apprendre à conduire._

Il alla au bureau du pédiatre et attendit car la secrétaire lui expliqua qu'elle était en train de parler avec un autre médecin. Quand la porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir tous les sens d'Harry se mirent en alerte. Un homme blond et pâle quitta le bureau du pédiatre qui avait fait passer la visite médicale à ses enfants. Il savait ce qu'il était. Un vampire. Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait y en avoir un dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Bien sûr il savait qu'un vampire sorcier pouvait se retenir d'attaquer s'il était entouré par des gens, mais seulement s'il avait eu un repas quelques heures avant. Mais dans un hôpital, l'odeur du sang devait être bien trop tentante pour un vampire. En outre ce vampire était vêtu comme un médecin.

Harry ne laissa pas son embarras se faire remarquer, si bien que quand le médecin le regarda de ses yeux dorés et lui fit un signe de tête poli, il se força à lui répondre de la même manière.

Après avoir laissé les papiers qu'il était venu chercher à l'hôpital pour l'école moldue, Harry rentra chez lui avec une seule idée en tête : dire au Président magique qu'il y avait des vampires à Forks.

 **A suivre...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Et oui vous ne rêvez pas le chapitre à bien un jour d'avance car je n'aurai pas eu le temps de le poster demain ^^**

 **Sinon je m'ennuyais j'ai donc pris la décision de mettre un terme au vote et c'est le crossover HP/LOTR qui gagne (c'était serré 5 contre 4^^)**

 **J'ai commencé la traduction et je pense poster le premier chapitre d'ici la fin du mois si tout va bien :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de "La Magie de ton Etre" :)**


	5. Chapitre 3 : les vampires

**Disclaimer : les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Les autres appartiennen Rowling. Le titre de cette fic est directement inspiré d'un de mes livres préférés du même nom de Johanna Lindsay. Cette fiction a un but purement distractif et ne me rapporte aucun bénéfice économique.**

.

 **Sommaire :** Harry en a assez du monde magique. Après avoir demandé une faveur qu'on lui accorda, il obtient sa mutation vers un petit bureau d'aurors à Port Angeles aux USA. A 23 ans avec un fils de 5 ans et son filleul de 7 ans, Harry croit qu'il aura enfin la vie paisible à laquelle il aspire tant. Cependant un Quilleute appelé Sam Uley lui prouvera le contraire.

.

 **TWILIGHT X HARRY POTTER**

.

 **Couples :** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Je ne sais pas si je maintiendrai les vampires Cullen ensembles ou si je les séparerai. Je verrais plus tard.

.

 **Avertissement :** MPREG. OCC. Univers Alternatif. Spoilers des 7 livres d'Harry Potter (épilogue non pris en compte). Spoilers probables des 3 premiers livres de la saga Twilight pour le moment. Harry = uke.

.

lettre normale : dialogue, récit

lettre en _italique_ : pensées des personnages

.

 _ **Rappel ! Je ne suis que traductrice rien ne m'appartient.**_

.

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **Les vampires**

.

En fait le Président savait pour les vampires. Ils étaient sept et "inoffensifs" parce qu'ils s'alimentaient d'animaux, c'était pour cela qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant. Les Aurors de Port Angeles étaient également informés pour eux, cependant les vampires ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient surveillés. Ce n'était pas des vampires sorciers, mais moldus, du coup ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir pour la magie. Et pour cette même raison, leurs dons ne fonctionnaient pas sur les sorciers.

Trois d'entre eux avaient des "capacités", l'un d'eux savait lire dans les esprits et il y avait également une voyante et un empathe, mais comme l'avait souligné le Président, la magie les protégeait des capacités des vampires moldus.

Toutefois, cela ne suffisait pas à tranquilliser Harry. Pourtant, ce matin-là il oublia sa préoccupation quand après avoir terminé leur conversation, Seth lui dit qu'il y avait une chouette sur son toit. Celle-ci regardait ses peintres avec un air arrogant.

.

 _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier. Savoir qu'un Auror avec vos antécédents et vos qualités décide de choisir la ville de Port Angeles comme son nouveau lieu de travail est un véritable honneur._

 _Il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer que votre prédécesseur part à la retraite aujourd'hui, ainsi nous espérons que vous deviendrez notre nouveau collègue dès demain..._

.

La lettre continuait avec quelques détails techniques, comme sa licence validant sa capacité à exercer comme Auror en Amérique, ainsi que sa cape de fonction qui avait été rapetissée. Celle-ci était de la même couleur que la sienne à Poudlard, mais sur celle-ci il y avait gravé les initiales démontrant son appartenance à la présidence américaine au gouvernement américain.

Bien, je commence à travailler dès demain.

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

Bella Swan avait été déconcertée par sa rencontre avec Edward Cullen, cependant elle se dépêcha d'oubli ce beau jeune homme, car après le lycée elle devait commencer son nouveau travail, qui l'avait rendu nerveuse toute la journée. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait son emploi en tant que baby-sitter d'un enfant qui semblait être hyperactif et d'un autre qui la regardait comme si elle était un insecte répugnant qu'il aimerait écraser avec la semelle de sa chaussure.

Edward Cullen était la personne qui la préoccupait le moins tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers l'école de ses futurs employeurs.

.

\- Bella ! S'exclama Teddy. Ciel ! Tu es encore plus pâle aujourd'hui ! Tu as vu un fantôme ?

\- Non. Elle fronça les sourcils. En fait, j'ai peur du regard que m'envoie ton frère, se plaignit-elle en prenant la main de Teddy et en tendant l'autre à Tom.

Celui-ci lui prit sa main à contrecoeur, en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Harry le matin même.

\- Tu feras tout ce que Bel te dira, tu m'entends ? Avait menacé son père. Ou il n'y aura pas de chocogrenouille pour le reste de la semaine pour toi !"

\- Ha ! Ne fait pas attention à ce vilain ! Rit le petit garçon en tirant la langue au brun. Il fait toujours cette tête quand nous rencontrons de nouvelles personnes ! Encore plus quand ce sont des moldus !

\- Moldus ?

\- Teddy, siffla Tom.

\- Euh, c'est un mot que Tommy et moi utilisons pour les Américains ! Se reprit-il rapidement. Pour un enfant de sept ans il avait un esprit très rapide.

\- Ah, murmura Bella en le gratifiant d'un regard suspicieux.

Elle ne remarqua pas, alors qu'elle attachait les enfants dans sa camionnette, le regard que lui jetait un couple de personnes aussi pâle qu'Edward Cullen. Le couple était composé d'une jeune fille à la chevelure noire et hérissée et d'un jeune homme blond avec un regard douloureux. La fille avait un air perplexe sur le visage, elle avait eu une vision de Bella arrivant au lycée, mais dès que la sonnerie de fin des cours avait retenti l'avenir de la jeune fille avait disparu à nouveau. Et ce qu'il l'effrayait encore plus, était qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ces deux garçons avant, que ce soit dans ses visons ou en personne.

\- Viens Jasper, nous devons en parler à la famille.

.

A la grande exaspération et amusement de Bella, Teddy parla tout le long du chemin du retour, lui racontant l'émotion qu'il avait d'aller à l'école. Cela lui semblait étrange, c'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais été avant.

Harry les attendaient déjà quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison et il sourit en voyant le regard de Bella.

\- Teddy a la langue bien pendue Bel. Vous devez lui dire d'arrêter si vos oreilles commencent à saigner.

\- C'est bien de le savoir, murmura la jeune fille en jetant un regard rapide aux garçons qui étaient en train de peindre le côté droit de la maison.

\- Bien, il semble que ce sera seulement un entrainement aujourd'hui, Bel, commença Harry, tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison. On m'a appelé et je commence le travail demain. Donc nous allons profiter du temps que nous avons ensemble pour discuter de tout ce que tu as à savoir pour t'occuper des enfants.

Et ainsi commença l'odyssée de Bella.

.

 ***Maison des Cullen***

.

\- C'est difficile à dire, murmura Carliste. Je n'avais jamais fait face à une situation pareille avant.

\- Je ne peux pas voir leur futur et Jasper m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait rien sentir venant de ces petits garçons.

\- Rien ? Haleta Esme.

\- Non, aucune émotion, murmura le vampire en froncer les sourcils.

\- Nous devons les trouver et les rencontrer, ils peuvent être dangereux pour nous.

\- Ce sont des enfants, Rosalie ! S'exclama la mère de la famille.

La blonde croisa les bras et retourna les yeux.

\- Et juste au moment où Edward s'en va ! S'écria Alice en se tirant les cheveux. Idiot ! Il aurait pu rester un peu plus longtemps !

\- Autant son départ précipité me déplaît, dit Carliste, autant il était nécessaire, soupira-t-il. C'est une série d'évènements malheureux qui joute avec l'apparition de la chanteuse d'Edward. Et aussi ces enfants mystérieux... Il fronça les sourcils. Mais ces enfants ne peuvent pas être seuls, il doit bien y avoir des adultes qui s'en occupent.

\- D'après ce que l'on a entendu, commença Jasper. La fille, celle du shérif Swan, est leur nounou. Ils ont parlé d'un père, mais ils n'ont pas mentionné une mère.

\- Nous devons faire plus d'investigations. Je vais essayer à l'hôpital.

\- Je vais aller chez eux, dit Alice.

\- C'est très dangereux, lui rétorqua Esmé. Nous ne savons rien à leur sujet et si tu ne peux pas voir leur futur...

\- Alors que faisons-nous ?

\- Nous pouvons aller en ville, commença Emmett qui parlait pour la première fois. S'ils sont humains, ils devront bien manger à un moment, nous pouvons surveiller le plus grand supermarché du coin et quand nous les verrons entrer, nous pouvons faire en sorte de les croiser "par hasard".

Il y eut un long silence.

\- C'est une super idée Em ! Le félicita Alice.

Le vampire fit un énorme sourire, s'il avait pu, il aurait rougit.

.

 ***Deux jours plus tard***

.

Il s'avéra qu'ils n'eurent pas besoin de surveiller le supermarché pour savoir qui étaient les enfants. Parce que ce soir-là, leur père arriva avec les dossiers médicaux des petits. Dans les dossiers médicaux , il y était noté que les enfants se nommaient Theodorus Lupin et Thomas Potter, fils d'Harry James Potter. Le nom du plus âgé des deux était diffèrent car M. Potter était le tuteur de l'enfant. Les parents de l'enfant se prénommaient Nymphodora Tonks et Remus Lupin et étaient répertoriés comme décédés.

Les trois vivaient dans une maison, proche de la leur à leur grande surprise, mais plus près de la réserve de La Push qu'eux.

Alice avait soutiré au shérif Swan qu'en effet, Bella était la baby-sitter des garçons pendant que le père travaillait à Port Angeles.

\- Ils ressemblent à des gens normaux, se plaignit Alice. Et cela ne me dit pas pourquoi je ne peux pas voir leur avenir.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous présenter au père et discuter avec lui, murmura Carliste, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire, dit Esmé en le regardant avec inquiétude. S'ils ne s'occupent pas de nous, pourquoi s'occuper d'eux ?

\- Tu oublies qu'Alice ne peut pas voir leur avenir, Esmé, lui répondit Jasper. Comment savoir s'ils ne vont pas nous mettre en danger, si elle ne peut pas voir leur avenir ? Il sera peut-être trop tard si quelque chose arrive.

\- Mais, murmura-t-elle. Ce sont des enfants.

\- Qu'en est-il du père ?

\- Je me souviens l'avoir vu quelques minutes à l'hôpital, dit Carliste. Il paraît avoir vingt ou vingt-deux ans maximum, et il ne me semble être quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Même s'il a les yeux les plus verts que je n'ai jamais vus et une cicatrice un peu particulière sur le front.

\- Cela ne nous apprend rien, murmura Jasper en touchant ses propres cicatrices.

\- Alors ?

Il y eut un long silence contemplatif.

\- Je propose que nous attendions le retour d'Edward, dit Carliste pour mettre fin à la conversation. Si sa capacité est également bloquée par ces étrangers, nous devrons alors agir.

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

Bella savait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas une bonne journée, non seulement le ciel semblait annoncer un cataclysme mais en plus les deux enfants dont elle s'occupait avaient pleurniché tout le long du chemin pour aller à l'école. Pour être plus précis, Teddy gémissait et Tom la regardait comme si c'était sa faute s'il devait y aller. Effrayant. Et pour couronner le tout, après avoir disparu une semaine entière, Edward Cullen était de retour au lycée. A l'heure du déjeuner, il neigeait dehors, elle avait mal à la tête, les Cullen ne semblait pas la remarquer et Mike Newton n'arrêtait pas de parler.

\- Bella ! Eh Bel !

Tout le raffut de la cafétéria cessa en une seconde. Bella se raidit, prétendant ne rien entendre.

\- Oh ! Tommy, Bella ne m'écoute pas ! Bella ! Bella ! Bella !

Lentement et rouge de confusion Bella se tourna. Elle ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs inspirations quand elle vit Teddy et Tom qui se tenaient de l'autre côté de la vitre de la cafétéria. Le plus grand agitait frénétiquement la main tandis que le plus petit croisait les bras en faisant la moue.

\- Elle nous a vus ! Entrons !

Teddy prit Tom par la capuche de sa veste et l'entraina pour entrer par la porte qui était juste à côté de la table des Cullen. Personne ne remarqua que les Cullen se raidissaient, tous regardaient les enfants.

\- Que faites vous ici ? Siffla-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à ses côtés. Mais elle ne pouvait crier ou parler normalement, car dans le silence de la cafétéria n'importe qui pouvait l'entendre.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas venir aujourd'hui, se plaignit Teddy en lui jetant un regard accusateur. Donc quand tous les autres sont partis jouer dans la neige, je me suis échappé et je suis allé à la recherche de Tommy !

\- Personne ne vous a vu ? Demanda Jessica Stanley, incrédule.

\- Evidemment que non ! Si je veux m'échapper, personne ne me verra ! Se vanta Teddy. Bien que techniquement il ait un peu triché car il avait utilisé un peu de magie pour s'échapper et kidnapper Tom.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de rester ici, soupira Bella en se levant de son siège.

\- Aww, nous n'avons nul part où aller Bella. Nous sommes abandonnés !

\- Vous retournez à l'école!

\- Non ! Cria Teddy faisant grimacer les vampires. En plus Edward les avait informé qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre les pensées des enfants.

\- Aucune excuse, votre père nous tuera s'il apprend cette histoire. En plus à l'école ils doivent déjà l'avoir remarqué et appelé.

\- Papa n'a pas de téléphone à son travail, répondit Tom qui parlait pour la première fois. En plus je ne veux pas y retourner dans cette classe stupide. Ma maîtresse voulait que je peigne un dessin avec mes doigts.

La baby-sitter soupira.

\- Ca n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle. Vous devez y retourner.

\- Non, répéta Tom, si tu nous obliges à y retourner, je dirais à mon père que c'est toi qui nous as convaincu de sortir d'abord. Pas vrai Teddy ?

Bella et Teddy étaient trop occupés à regarder le petit garçon, la bouche ouverte pour dire quoique ce soit.

\- Pas vrai Teddy ? Persista-t-il.

\- Euh... Il regarda d'un côté et de l'autre. Je ne veux pas faire ça à Bella.

\- Excuse moi ? Siffla Tom, en regardant son frère. C'était pas ton idée de venir me kidnapper ?

Teddy recula, levant les mains en signe de défense.

\- Eh, calme. Il regarda la baby-sitter. Désolée Bella, il vaut mieux toi que moi.

Bella prit une autre minute pour récupérer de l'échange.

\- Je ne vais pas accepter les menaces d'un petit garçon de 5 ans, lui dit-elle. Vous ne voulez pas y retourner tant pis mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, j'ai encore des cours.

\- As-tu le temps de nous ramener à la maison et de revenir pour ton prochain cours ? Lui demanda Tom. Nous resterons à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu rentres et quand papa reviendra, personne ne dira rien. Aucun témoin, aucun crime.

\- Ah oui ? Et tous ces gens ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant d'un geste les personnes dans la cafétéria.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant-là que les enfants remarquèrent les centaines de personnes qui avaient été témois de leur conversation.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces gens ? Ils sont si pâles ! Dit Teddy qui semblait avoir un problème avec les gens pales.

Si c'était possible la cafétéria devint encore plus silencieuse.

\- Teddy, siffla Bella rouge de confusion.

\- Ils sont encore plus pâles que toi, Bella, s'exclama-t-il émerveiller. Il marcha allègrement vers les adolescents Cullen et s'arrêta à côté du plus grand. Ils vont bien ? Ils ne sont pas malades ?

Il tendit sa main voulant toucher, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin, en faisant une mimique d'étonnement.

\- Hum ! Ca sent bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils mangent ? Je n'ai rien mangé, j'ai utilisé ma pause-déjeuner pour m'échapper.

\- Tu peux manger mon sandwich si tu veux, lui dit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire en le lui tendant.

\- Merci ! S'exclama Teddy en s'emparant du sandwich. Je suis Teddy Lupin et celui au regard méchant c'est mon frère Tommy.

\- Enchantée de te connaitre, Teddy. Je suis Alice.

\- Comme celle du conte du pays des merveilles ? Elle hocha la tête. Ha ! Que c'est beau ! Mes parents m'ont donné un nom bizarre ! Theodorus. Il fit une grimace.

Alice rit, le reste de ses frères et soeurs sourirent aussi, mais plus légèrement.

\- Theodorus Lupin Potter ! Reviens ici ! On doit encore négocier ! Cria Tom en tapant du pied au sol.

\- Oh non, il n'y a rien à négocier ! Grogna Bella en sortant de sa stupeur. Ces enfants vont me tuer ! Je suis la nounou, l'adulte ici, continua-t-elle de plus en plus en colère. Vous allez faire ce que je vous dis. Elle se saisit de Tom et alla chercher Teddy. Et je dis que vous allez retourner à l'école! Elle alla à l'endroit où était Teddy et rougit de voir qu'elle avait l'attention des Cullen. Je suis désolée pour cela. Sa dignité était envolée et elle foudroya Teddy du regard. Si leurs professeurs ont remarqué qu'ils se sont sauvés, continua-t-elle en sortant de la cafétéria, je leur dirais de ne pas hésiter à leur donner la pire des punitions.

\- Mais Bella... Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien ! Ces gens pâles ont mis du poison dans mon sandwich !

\- Assez Teddy ! Je ne suis pas stupide !

\- On pourrait en douter.

\- Thomas !

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

En fait, à la grande surprise de Bella, personne n'avait remarqué que les deux enfants avaient disparu. Ce qui lui aurait paru suspect si elle n'avait pas été autant en colère. Elle arriva en retard en biologie et quand Edward Cullen voulu lui parler, elle lui répondit mais plus agressivement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Mais de toute façon, le garçon ne sembla pas le remarquer. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de penser à lui (Dieu savait à quel point les garçons qu'elle gardait pouvaient être un fardeau par moment), elle était rassuré qu'il ne la regardait plus comme s'il voulait la tuer. Ce soir-là, personne ne dit rien de l'accident du jour une fois rentré dans la maison Potter. Parce qu'au final elle avait quand même dû négocier avec les enfants.

.

 ***Le jour suivant***

.

Malheureusement, ce jour-là aussi Bella se leva avec le sentiment que quelque chose aller encore arriver. Même si le brouillard sinistre qui s'était formé autour de Forks avait disparu, ce mauvais pressentiment ne s'était pas éloigné pour autant.

\- Pourquoi nous allons d'abord à ton école aujourd'hui, Bella ?

Elle soupira en se garant.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que je vous emmène en premier à l'école, je ne retrouve plus mon chemin pour repartir après. A partir de maintenant je me garerai d'abord et nous marcherons jusqu'à l'école.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas marcher, se plaignit encore une fois Tom.

\- C'est à un bloc d'ici, Tommy, marmonna-t-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Elle aida les enfants à descendre, en ignorant les regards et les chuchotements des curieux. Après la journée d'hier ils avaient trouvé un sujet de plus sur elle. Elle était non seulement la nouvelle, mais en plus celle qui s'occupait d'enfants étrangers.

\- Mon lacet est défait, Bella.

\- ... Et ?

\- Je ne sais pas l'attacher.

Elle jeta un regard incrédule à Tom puis regarda Teddy. Le garçon lui retourna un regard innocent et haussa les épaules. Soupirant de nouveau, elle laissa son sac sur le capot de sa camionnette, pour rattacher le lacet du bébé à son papa. Après avoir terminé, elle entendit un bruit. C'était un cri qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que passaient les secondes. Elle leva les yeux, mais tout se passa si rapidement qu'elle ne vit rien.

\- Bella.

Ce fut seulement quand elle entendit le murmure terrifié de Tom qu'elle commença à réagir. Malheureusement, son seul instinct était de protéger l'enfant. Alors elle l'embrassa, le couvrant de son corps et se retourna. Mais ils furent sauver de l'écrasement par rien de moins qu'Edward Cullen. Il était apparu de nul part pour arrêter le camion d'une seule main ?

\- Bella ? Tout va bien ? Murmura la voix de son sauveur à son oreille.

\- Je vais bien, chuchota-t-elle en retour. Tommy !

Elle dégagea l'enfant qui était dans ses bras et ne put vérifier s'il allait bien car une douleur lancinante fit son apparition au-dessus de son oreille gauche.

\- Calme toi, il va bien ne t'en fais pas, mais toi tu as dû te cogner la tête.

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

\- Comment put... ? Elle ferma la bouche en se rappelant qu'il y avait un enfant présent. Comment as-tu fait pour arriver aussi vite ?

\- J'étais à côté de toi Bella.

Les cris frénétiques des autres étudiants qui venaient d'arriver, y compris celui de Teddy qui criait de peur pour son frère, l'empêchèrent de se poser plus de questions. Effrayée et voulant savoir si l'autre enfant n'avait pas été blessé, lui aussi se trouvait à côté d'elle après tout), elle essaya de se lever, mais la douleur l'aveugla.

\- Reste ici pour le moment.

\- Mais il fait froid, se plaignit-elle. Tu étais là-bas, commença-t-elle à se rappeler, je t'ai vu à côté de ta voiture.

Pour une raison quelconque le visage du garçon se durcit.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Je t'ai vu.

\- Non, Bella, la voix douce de Tom la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers lui, mais les yeux verts n'étaient pas tournés vers elle ou Edward mais vers la bosselure de la voiture de Tyler.

\- Tommy ?

Lentement, le garçon tourna la tête. Ses yeux intenses tombèrent sur les yeux dorés.

\- Il était près de nous, et il a crié : "A l'aide !". Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? Sourit-il.

\- Non, moi...

\- Tu es confuse. Il lui caressa sa joue droite. Ton ami était juste à côté de nous, il a poussé Teddy avant de nous aider.

\- Mais...

\- Tu es en pleine confusion, Bella, persista Tom.

Les yeux durs de l'enfant furent la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de s'évanouir.

\- Ne la touches pas, laisse la au sol, chuchota Tom quand Edward commença à soulever le corps inconscient.

\- Le sol est gelé, murmura ce dernier doucement.

\- Plus que ton corps ? Le provoqua-t-il.

Edward se raidit et laissa le corps de Bella au sol sans quitter le regard de l'enfant.

\- Tommy ! Tommy !

Tom grimaça de douleur quand il fut englouti dans l'étreinte de son frère.

.

 ***Hôpital***

.

Pour une raison étrange, Tom refusa de laisser Bella. Il ne la supportait pourtant pas d'habitude. Teddy ne comprenait pas mais le laissa faire. Parce qu'il était heureux. Son frère allait bien, et en plus ils avaient une bonne raison de manquer l'école. Quand le médecin commença à ausculter Bella, Teddy fit un commentaire sur sa pâleur, mais le médecin lui sourit et lui donna une sucette pour chacun d'eux. Tom la refusa, à l'inverse de Teddy.

\- Monsieur Potter ! C'est bien que vous soyez ici ! Personne ne savait comment vous joindre ! S'exclama le père de Bella de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais toujours quand mes enfants sont en danger. Où sont-ils ?

\- A l'intérieur avec ma fille.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Edward et Carlisle purent voir le mystérieux monsieur Potter.

.

 **À suivre...**

.

 _ **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^ à la semaine prochaine :)**_


	6. Chapitre 4 : Explications

**Disclaimer : les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Stephanie Meyer. Les autres appartiennen Rowling. Le titre de cette fic est directement inspiré d'un de mes livres préférés du même nom de Johanna Lindsay. Cette fiction a un but purement distractif et ne me rapporte aucun bénéfice économique.**

.

 **Sommaire :** Harry en a assez du monde magique. Après avoir demandé une faveur qu'on lui accorda, il obtient sa mutation vers un petit bureau d'aurors à Port Angeles aux USA. A 23 ans avec un fils de 5 ans et son filleul de 7 ans, Harry croit qu'il aura enfin la vie paisible à laquelle il aspire tant. Cependant un Quilleute appelé Sam Uley lui prouvera le contraire.

.

 **TWILIGHT X HARRY POTTER**

.

 **Couples :** Sam Uley/Harry Potter. Jacob Black/Edward Cullen. Je ne sais pas si je maintiendrai les vampires Cullen ensembles ou si je les séparerai. Je verrais plus tard.

.

 **Avertissement :** MPREG. OCC. Univers Alternatif. Spoilers des 7 livres d'Harry Potter (épilogue non pris en compte). Spoilers probables des 3 premiers livres de la saga Twilight pour le moment. Harry = uke.

.

lettre normale : dialogue, récit

lettre en _italique_ : pensées des personnages

.

 _ **Rappel ! Je ne suis que traductrice rien ne m'appartient.**_

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 : Explications**

.

Lorsque sa montre, qu'il avait enchanté comme celle des Weasley, lui indiqua que ses enfants étaient en danger de mort, le coeur d'Harry cessa presque de battre. Peu lui importaient les lois sorcières, il transplana directement à l'école, seulement pour avoir un grand choc. Il regarda avecune grande inquiétude la succession d'évènements sans intervenir (il ne le ferait que si la situation devenait vraiment mauvaise), alors que tout le monde le pensait à des kilomètres de là. Quand il vit Teddy et Tom sains et saufs, il décida de se rendre à l'hôpital et de prendre le temps de se trouver un alibi crédible. Mais une fois qu'il fut entré dans la chambre où se trouvaient ses enfants, sa baby-sitter et les vampires il laissa éclater sa colère.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il me donner une explication ? Grogna-t-il.

\- Eh bien, murmura Bella maladroitement. C'était un accident.

\- Et comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Je me souviens pas exactement, chuchota Bella en se massant les tempes. Je me rappelle avoir attrapé Tommy contre moi, mais après tout est flou.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, lui dit Tom en souriant. Je me souviens de tout. Et il continua en regardant Edward. Il nous a sauvés.

Le garçon se raidit. Harry hocha la tête en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Je vois, murmura-t-il en inspirant l'odeur de bébé que possédait encore le petit garçon. Je voudrais parler avec lui seul à seul, alors. Pour le remercier correctement, ajouta-t-il en regardant les Cullen.

\- Nous pouvons utiliser mon bureau, intervint Carlisle, sentant que quelque chose de crucial serait dit à l'extérieur de cette salle. Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini d'ausculter Bella et Tyler.

\- Nous allons attendre dehors. Viens Teddy.

L'air dans la pièce fut comme prévu très tendu. Surtout pour Edward, étant donné que le père et le fils n'avaient pas arrêté de le fixer avec leurs intenses yeux plus, il ne pouvait pas lire dans leurs esprits ! C'était si frustrant ! Il avait plus de cent ans ! Il avait visité des milliers d'endroits ! Et dans cette petite ville ce n'était non pas une personne, mais quatre dont il ne pouvait lire les pensées. Et l'une d'entre elles était sa Chanteuse !

 _Argh ! Je déteste cette ville au stupide nom de Fourchette !_

\- Vous tous. La voix douce de son père mit fin à son moment d'hystérie. Si vous voulez me suivre Monsieur Potter. Nous pouvons aller dans mon bureau.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit les deux vampires. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte du bureau, Harry voulut laisser les enfants à l'extérieur, pour pouvoir parler seul avec les deux autres mais Tom refusa.

\- Je veux venir aussi, dit-il sur un ton exigeant.

\- C'est une discussion d'adultes, Thomas, lui répondit Harry. Attends dehors.

\- Je sais de quoi vous allez parler, le contredit le petit garçon. J'ai mes propres soupçons, ajouta-t-il en lançant des regards furieux aux Cullen.

Potter se frotta le front et finit par acquiescer. Edward et Carlisle ne comprirent pas comment un homme qui avait l'air aussi imposant et en colère qu'Harry Potter pouvait s'effacer devant un enfant têtu de cinq ans. Comme Teddy n'était pas intéressé par une conversation d'adulte, il resta dans le couloir, non sans avoir promis à son parrain qu'il ne bougerait pas de là. Une fois entré, Carlisle alla s'assoir derrière son bureau et invita Harry à faire de même dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Harry s'assit donc et prit Tom sur ses genoux. Edward alla se mettre devant la fenêtre, regardant à travers celle-ci tout en croisant les bras.

\- Je dois dire que cela m'intrigue de savoir ce que tu soupçonnes de nous petit, demanda Carlisle en souriant à Tom, brisant ainsi le silence.

\- J'ai appris à lire à deux ans, lui répondit le petit garçon occultant le fait que c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'école pour qu'on le lui apprenne vu qu'il possédait tous les souvenirs de son autre vie. Y compris comment lire. Et les premiers livres que j'ai lus étaient sur les créatures obscures, continua-t-il dédaigneusement. Le vampire ne broncha pas au contraire de son fils. En ce moment ce que je lis sont sur des créatures pâles, à la peau froide, dure, avec une énorme force et qui ont une douce odeur.

\- Vampires, soupira Harry. Je le savais depuis longtemps.

\- Comment ? Chuchota Carlisle. Vous vivez que depuis peu de temps dans cette ville, nous ne vous avons quasiment jamais vu, c'est impossible que vous pensiez cela de nous seulement à cause d'un simple livre.

\- Je sais que c'est le cas, dit Harry. Je ne "crois" pas seulement, j'en suis sûr. Comme je sais aussi qu'Edward ne peut pas lire dans mon esprit, qu'Alice ne peut pas voir notre avenir et que Jasper ne peut pas ressentir nos émotions.

Carlisle et Edward le regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

\- Comment savez-vous ? Murmura Edward.

\- Vous faites partis d'une société secrète, lui répondit-il doucement. Et mes enfants et moi venons aussi d'une communauté qui se cache des humains.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Vous sentez comme un être humain.

\- Je sais, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je ne suis pas diffèrent.

\- Oh, je ne le crois pas... haleta tout d'un coup le médecin en fixant intensément Harry. Vous... ? Pouvez-vous être... ? L'un d'eux... ?

\- A quoi vous référez-vous ?

\- Quand je suis allé en Italie, avec quelques anciens vampires, ils m'ont parlé d'êtres humains avec des capacités très spéciales. Des personnes avec de la magie, murmura-t-il en regardant Harry avec émerveillement. Des êtres humains possédants des pouvoirs que l'on peut seulement voir dans les contes de fées ou dans les films. Ils m'ont aussi raconté que cette magie les protégeaient des capacités spéciales des vampires qui ont été convertis sans être l'un d'eux.

\- Des moldus, des personnes sans magie, des personnes comme vous, avant que vous soyez transformés.

\- De la magie ? Grogna Edward.. C'est impossible.

\- Mon père est un sorcier, créature, répliqua sèchement Tom. Et le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus célèbre de l'histoire si tu veux tout savoir !

Le vampire plissa les yeux.

\- Donne moi une preuve.

Levant les yeux au ciel (il y avait une autre personne que son fils qui pouvait être exaspéré rapidement), Harry sortit sa baguette et transforma la pile de papiers sur le bureau de Carlisle en un lapin.

\- Incroyable, murmura le père.

Tout sourire, Tom prit le petit lapin dans ses bras.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci est l'une de nos capacités, dit Harry en gardant sa baguette. Nous en avons beaucoup d'autres. Mais dans notre communauté secrète, il n'y a pas seulement des sorciers et des sorcières, mais aussi des êtres comme vous, des loups-garous, des géants ou encore des gnomes. Des créatures qui, comme vous l'avez dit, ne se voient que dans des contes de fées ou dans des films moldus.

\- Et pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ? Demanda Edward sur la défensive. Vous nous avez montré vos pouvoirs pour nous intimider ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Cria Tom. Vous êtes des vampires !

\- Tom, assez.

\- Mais papa ! Ce sont des vampires ! Des créatures maléfiques, des tueurs et des buveurs de sang !

\- Oui, et l'un d'entre eux vient de te sauver la vie. La tienne et celle de ta nounou.

Cela suffit à fermer la bouche de l'enfant.

\- Bien, soupira Harry. Je ne travaille pas dans le port, mais dans un bureau à côté du port avec d'autres personnes comme moi. Ils savent à propos de vous, ils m'ont parlé de votre... régime alimentaire particulier. Je n'aurais rien dit s'il ne c'était rien passé, mais maintenant que Tom vous a découvert, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus prudent de mettre les choses au clair. Il regarda Carlisle dans les yeux. Si vous maintenez votre "régime" et que vous ne blessez pas mes enfants ou ceux qui me sont proches tant que nous vivons ici, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir que je peux faire beaucoup plus que de la magie.

\- Bien sûr, cela ne pose aucun problème, lui dit Carlisle. Ma famille et moi sommes fiers du chemin que nous prenons, mais si les choses viennent à se compliquer car nous ne savons pas ce qui se passera à l'avenir, par égard à vos enfants, nous serons toujours prudents.

\- Ah, ne vous préoccupez pas de cela. Il existe certains... sorts qui m'avertiront si mes enfants souffrent d'un danger imminent, et cela inclut également s'il s'agit d'un vampire assoiffé.

\- Cela me soulage, soupira Carlisle.

\- Et à propos de Bella ? Demanda Edward brusquement. Il a fait quelque chose, continua-t-il en ignorant le regard de l'enfant. Elle a dit que ses souvenirs étaient confus, mais je ne pense pas que c'était à cause de sa commotion cérébrale.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant sévèrement son enfant.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, lui répondit Tom en ouvrant ses grands yeux verts d'une façon innocente. Je désirais seulement que Bel s'endorme et arrête de demander au vampi comment il avait pu arriver aussi vite près de nous.

 _Vampi ?_

\- Magie accidentelle, demanda-t-il incertain. Car bien que Tom avait conservé tous ses souvenirs, son petit corps ne pouvait toujours pas réussir à faire de sorts plus puissants que le Wingardium Leviosa.

\- Je ne sais pas, papa.

Harry soupira.

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

\- Papa ! Il y a trois hiboux sur la table de la cuisine !

Dès qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, Teddy avait couru à la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau, le cri était donc le sien.

 _Que de problèmes,_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir. _J'ai dû dire la vérité à un_ _groupe_ _de vampires, mon fils a fait de la magie accidentelle qui n'était rien de plus ou de moins qu'un Obliviate, je dois retourner travailler et je ne sais pas comment le faire sans attirer l'attention, et en plus de tout ça, ma baby-sitter a été hospitalisée. Et quoi d'autre encore par Merlin ?_

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, sa réponse se trouvait sur la table. Un gros paquet enveloppé dans du papier brun avec l'insigne de Poudlard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, murmura Harry en ouvrant le colis, ce sont les portraits que j'avais demandé de faire. Bonjour Albus, professeur Snape.

\- Harry mon garçon ! Eh bien ce fut un voyage très mouvementé, le salua Albus quand Harry leva le portrait.

\- Monsieur Potter, siffla Snape en réorganisant les chaudrons de potions de son tableau qui étaient tombés avec le trajet.

\- Je regrette que vous ayez dû venir de cette façon, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes venus en hiboux depuis Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Oh, bien sûr que non ! Rit l'ex directeur. Nous sommes arrivés par bateau au port où se trouve ton nouveau bureau, mais comme notre paquet avait l'insigne de Poudlard, je suppose que tes collègues ont pensé que c'était urgent.

\- Ah je vois.

\- Bonjour, directeur.

\- Tommy, mon enfant ! L'accueillit Albus avec un sourire. Chaque fois que je te vois tu deviens de plus en plus grand !

Tom sourit au compliment.

\- Et moi ?

\- Cela n'est pas une manière d'aborder un ancien directeur, Lupin, siffla Severus.

\- Awww ! Pourquoi es-tu toujours méchant avec moi ? Se plaignit Teddy. Je ne t'ai rien fait, Sev !

\- C'est professeur Snape pour toi ! S'exclama-t-il indigné. Albus rit.

\- S'il vous plaît, aujourd'hui n'est pas une bonne journée, soupira Harry prenant sa baguette pour faire léviter les deux portraits. Je vous emmène dans mon petit bureau, je vous y ai réservé deux places.

\- Une rude journée au travail Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Non, mon travail est si calme que je m'ennuie un peu, murmura-t-il. Ceux qui me donnent un mal de tête ce sont ces deux-là. Dit-il avec un regard accusateur sur ses enfants.

\- Ils se sont heurtés à une meute de sept vampires.

Il y eut un long silence tandis qu'ils rentraient dans le bureau.

\- Vampires ? Hurla Teddy. Où ?!

\- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Pesta Tom. Les gens pâles à l'école de Bella sont des vampires !

\- Oh... Les yeux de Teddy s'élargirent. Oh !

\- Des vampires, Potter ? Demanda Severus l'air inquiet. Si Albus et Harry remarquèrent son ton, ils ne dirent rien. Dans une école moldue ?

\- Cela m'a aussi surpris, lui répondit Harry en utilisant sa baguette pour placer le portrait d'Albus à sa place. Mais à mon bureau on m'a dit que ce sont des vampires moldus qui boivent du sang d'animaux. Des "végétariens" ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'ai discuté avec eux et ils ne semblent pas être dangereux pour les autres êtres humains.

\- J'avais entendu parler de vampires végétariens avant de ... eh bien, Severus toussa, avant ma mort. Cependant on n'est jamais trop prudent avec eux. Même s'ils ont une grande ténacité pour ignorer le sang humain, ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- J'y ai pensé, soupira Potter. J'en ai parlé aujourd'hui avec le père qui est le chef du clan, il semblait avoir beaucoup de contrôle. Merlin il travaille même en tant que médecin moldu à l'hôpital local ! Et son fils Edward semblait aussi se contrôler totalement. Pour les autres je ne sais pas.

\- Un vampire moldu végétarien et médecin, murmura Albus émerveillé. Voilà une personne très intéressante.

Harry leva les yeux.

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez directeur mais je ne le ferrais pas. Je ne l'emmènerai pas ici et je ne déplacerai encore moins votre portrait chez lui.

\- Naturellement mon garçon. Je disais seulement ça comme ça. C'est juste qu'il y a si peu de chose qu'un portrait peut faire.

Harry se força à ne pas culpabiliser. Le directeur pouvait se montrer très manipulateur comme Tom quand il le voulait.

.

 ***Quelques jours plus tard***

 ***La Push***

.

\- Sam, pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi.

\- Je ne sais pas, Leath. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux courts en soupirant d'exaspération. Je vis avec cette malédiction depuis seulement quelques jours et je me suis changé en loup plus d'une fois en ta présence, mais je ne me suis pas imprégné de toi. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

\- J'emmerde cette putain d'imprégnation ! S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu la laisses guider ta vie ? Je t'aime ! Nous nous aimions jusqu'à récemment !

\- Tu l'as dis toi-même, nous nous aimions, chuchota-t-il.

\- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

\- Je... Dieu, Leath, soupira-t-il de nouveau. C'est compliqué.

\- Tu le compliques !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ! Éclata-t-il enfin en la regardant avec tant de fureur qu'elle sursauta. Si je ne me suis pas imprégné de toi cela veut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un quelque part pour moi ! Nous ne pouvons plus continuer comme ça parce que quand je la rencontrerai tout changera ! Tu préfères que je te quitte maintenant tant que je ne l'aie pas encore trouvé ? Ou une fois que je l'aurai trouvé, tout en sachant pendant tout ce temps que ce jour arrivera ? Il la regarda en la suppliant. C'est pour ton bien Leath.

\- Rien n'est pour mon bien ! Si tu me quittes je ne serais pas bien !

\- Mince, Leath ! Cria-t-il, tout son corps tremblait. Arrête d'être aussi têtue !

On frappa à la porte.

\- Leath ? Murmura une voix. C'est moi, Emilie. Tout va bien ? Seth m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait peur.

Leath regarda avec colère son ex petit ami, avant de quitter la pièce les yeux débordant de larmes. Sa cousine Emilie voulut la suivre pour ne pas la laisser s'effondrer seule.

\- Leath.

\- Ne la suit pas, je la connais, elle a besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir à tout ça, murmura Sam en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise.

\- C'est tellement injuste, chuchota Emilie.

\- Et pour moi dont, grogna-t-il. Je savais qu'il y avait une possibilité que ce ne soit pas elle, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait si mal.

\- Je la connais, lui dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Elle t'aime vraiment.

\- Et je pensais que moi aussi, avant que tout cela n'arrive.

Emilie s'approcha lentement avant de s'asseoir en face du loup-garou.

\- Comment c'est ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens maintenant que tu ne peux plus être avec elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Il secoua la tête. J'ai essayé mais à chaque fois que je la touchais, je détestais cela. Il ferma les yeux. C'est comme s'il y avait une présence à l'intérieur de moi qui me disait que je ne devais pas la toucher, que mes caresses, mon affection et mon amour étaient réservés pour une autre personne. Et si elle me touchait. Il recommença à ouvrir les yeux. Je ressentais juste de l'indifférence.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Moi aussi, soupira-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. J'étais sûr qu'elle était celle qu'il me fallait avant que tout cela arrive, j'avais même pensé que je devrais commencer à penser à l'achat d'une bague.

\- Oh, Sam, la voix d'Emilie trembla.

\- Je dois partir, dit-il précipitamment en se levant de son siège. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait la compassion de quelqu'un. Merci de m'avoir écouté, Emilie.

Il hocha rapidement la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il avait déjà presque passé la porte de la maison Clearwater, quand la voix de Seth l'arrêta.

\- Je suis pressé, Seth.

\- Oui, mais... Il fouilla à la recherche de quelque chose dans sa veste. J'avais prévu de te le donner avant, mais avec tout ce qui est arrivé, eh bien... Il haussa les épaules donnant une enveloppe au loup-garou. Sam leva un sourcil. C'est l'argent qu'Harry Potter nous a donné quand nous avons terminé les travaux de sa maison. Paul et Leath ont déjà reçu leur part. Tu as travaillé plus que moi, donc j'ai pris juste ce qui correspond à mon travail et le reste est à toi.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il grimaça. J'avais presque oublié, soupira-t-il. Je pense que je devrais aller voir Monsieur Potter et m'excuser pour ma disparition soudaine.

\- Je pense la même chose, murmura Seth en essayant de ne pas regarder le visage de son ex-beau-frère. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour toi.

\- Je vais trouver le temps pour le faire, merci Seth.

\- De rien, Sam.

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

Bella voulait penser qu'elle n'était pas stupide, mais elle avait oublié la plupart de ce qui s'était passé pendant l'accident, il y avait un certain nombre de choses qui ne collait pas. Ainsi, après l'étrange histoire que lui raconta son ami d'enfance Jacob Black, la curiosité et la suspicion de Bella furent décuplées.

Mais avec deux enfants hyperactifs qui ne voulaient pas aller dormir, sa curiosité devait attendre. Son patron lui avait demandé de rester un peu plus longtemps aujourd'hui, parce que des amis de travail l'avaient invité à prendre un verre.

\- Hey Teddy, vous n'avez pas internet ici ?

\- Internet ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Bella cligna des yeux.

\- Tu sais, un ordinateur, une connexion téléphonique.

\- Nous avons un téléphone mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est un ordinateur.

 _Quoi ?_

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? S'enquit Tom.

\- Rien, je... je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un endroit avec deux enfants qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un ordinateur existe. Viviez-vous dans la campagne en Angleterre ?

\- Non.

Et soudain sa curiosité pour Edward Cullen prit la seconde place. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, son patron paraissait plus mystérieux que le garçon à la peau pâle.

.

 **A suivre...**

.

 **Et voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Merci à tout(es/s) pour vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 5 : imprégnation

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : désolée j'ai carrément un mois de retard mais entre les vacances scolaires et s'occuper des enfants le temps m'a manqué, mais je repars sur de bonnes habitudes avec une publication tous les vendredi ! Bonne lecture :)**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5 : Imprégnation**

 **.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **.**

\- Hey ! Potter !

Harry venait de finir sa journée de travail depuis peu, quand un de ses collègues, un vieil auror surnommé Weber, l'interpella en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Comment ca va, George ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

\- La chef veut te voir, célébrité.

"Célébrité" était le surnom que lui avaient donné ses cinq collègues de travail en raison de sa renommée en Europe. Harry ne l'aimait pas mais au moins ils ne l'appelaient pas comme ça par méchanceté pas comme l'avaient fait Snape et Malfoy durant un temps. Il chemina jusqu'au bureau de sa chef, une ex-langue de plomb qui avait accepté ce poste après un accident qui lui avait laissé les hanches en très mauvais état.

\- Vous m'avez demandé ?

\- Ah, oui, Potter. Assieds-toi. Il obéit. Ca fait un moment que tu travailles ici et tu sais comment nous fonctionnons, donc je pense que maintenant je peux te laisser faire une nuit de garde. Comme tu le sais, tu seras seul et tu devras prendre soin à ce qu'aucunes perturbations magiques perturbent le port ou la ville.

\- Bien sûr, j'espérais même que vous me désignerez bientôt quelques nuits de gardes.

\- Je pense que ce weekend sera très bien. Tu n'auras pas de problème avec tes enfants ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas . Mes enfants prennent de plus en plus leur marque avec leur nounou et j'ai assez confiance en elle pour lui laisser prendre soin de mes enfants pendant la nuit.

\- Très bien, alors ce weekend ce sera ton tour d'être de garde.

 **.**

 ***Maison des Potter***

 **.**

Bella était un peu frustrée, même après avoir pris son courage à deux mains et mis son nez dans les affaires de la maison de son employeur elle n'avait rien pu trouver qui puisse trahir la nature étrange d'Harry Potter et de ses fils.

Oh, bien sûr il y avait bien certaines choses qui la faisaient tiquer. Dans la maison il n'y avait pas d'autre télévision que celle du salon. La cheminée était toujours allumée sans raison apparente. La maison avait l'air propre tous les jours alors qu'elle savait qu'Harry travaillait toute la journée et ne se levait apparemment pas plus tôt pour l'entretenir, en plus les enfants lui avaient dit que leur père n'avait embauché personne pour faire le ménage. Les enfants n'avaient pas de jeux communs, ni des livres d'enfants, seulement des grands et vieux volumes que selon Tom, elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher.

Même les jouets pour enfants étaient rares. Ils avaient bien des peluches, mais seulement d'animaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus avant. Ils avaient des figurines en plastiques montées sur des balais avec des costumes étranges, des voitures télécommandées, mais sans télécommande. Et par-dessus tout, elle avait cru voir la veille les cheveux de Teddy se changer en bleu durant un court instant.

 _Il se passe vraiment des choses très etranges dans cette maison._

La sonnette de la maison retentit et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle avala nerveusement sa salive, quand elle vit qu'il y avait un géant de la reserve, qu'elle avait vu marcher avec Jacob sur la plage quelques jours plus tot, dans l'entrée.

\- Bonjour. Il sourit. Mon nom est Sam, Monsieur Potter est là ?

Non, mais, elle regarda l'horloge murale qui était près d'elle. Il sera là dans cinq minutes. Cet homme est la personne la plus ponctuelle que je connais. Vous voulez lui laisser un message ?

\- Puis-je attendre à l'intérieur ?

\- Euh... _Non ! Ta taille est vraiment trop terrifiante !_

\- Sam ! cria Teddy, avant de s'attacher aux jambes de l'homme comme une sangsue. Wow ! Tu ressembles à un demi-géant ! Tu n'es pas en relation avec Hagrid ?

\- Avec qui ? Murmura-t-il en clignant des yeux.

\- Ne faites pas attention à lui, lui dit Tom apparaissant dans le hall avec un verre de jus. Bonjour Samuel.

\- Appelles-moi Sam, sourit le jeune homme. Samuel me fait passer pour un vieil homme.

Tommy haussa les épaules en continuant de siroter sa boisson.

\- Bien du coup je peux... ?

Il s'interrompit, Teddy était en train de ronronner en frottant son visage sur ses jambes.

\- Tu sens bon Sam, chuchota le garçon. Ton parfum me rappelle un peu mon père. Son odeur c'est la seule chose que je me rappelle de lui.

\- Euh... Il regarda Bella.

\- Ne me demande rien, mon patron insiste sur le fait qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de voir un psychologue. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand. Tu peux rentrer, mais je ne te le recommande pas.

\- Merci. Il rit doucement. Je pense que je peux gérer un enfant qui me "renifle".

Ainsi Sam se retrouva assis entre Teddy accroché à sa hanche et Thomas de l'autre côté qui tenait la télécommande de la télévision à la main. Bella leva un sourcil, elle se sentait un peu jalouse, après tout ce temps passé à être la nounou de ces deux-là, ni Teddy ni Tom n'avaient été aussi familiers avec elle.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, bien sûr, était que la partie Loup de Teddy avait reconnu son alpha dans le loup de Sam, alors que pour Tom, Sam était le premier adulte de ce pays qu'il l'avait traité avec affection dans lui donner de regards dédaigneux ou de peur, à l'inverse des adultes de son pays natal. Thomas le respectait pour cela.

Comme tous les jours, Harry arriva à vingt heures pile, souriant et détendu, en meme temps son travail consistait seulement à boire du café et lire des rapports ennuyeux.

\- Je suis rentré, tout le monde ! S'écria-t-il à la porte.

\- Nous sommes devant la TV, fut la salutation de Bella.

Harry se dirigea vers le salon, ne sachant pas que sa vie aller changer à jamais.

Tout se passe de manière très lente pour l'homme-loup dans le salon. La première chose que sentit Sam fut une odeur forte, qui n'était pas désagréable, loin de là. C'était une odeur de luxure qui excitait son corps et ravissait son loup intérieur. Il pouvait quasiment le sentir ronronner dans sa tête. Puis quand Harry franchit le seuil de la pièce, la vie de Sam changea.

Tout autour de lui disparu. Il n'y avait plus que cet homme, ses beaux yeux verts, sa peau pâle, son petit visage, ses lunettes rondes, son sourire, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, son corps fin mais musclé, son...

\- Sam ?

L'homme-loup cligna des yeux en entendant cette belle voix musicale. Oh, oui, il pourrait vivre toute sa vie en écoutant cette voix.

\- Eh, sam.

 _Oh, mon Dieu._ Maintenant qu'il était plus proche il pouvait encore mieux sentir cette odeur fantastique. C'était une sorte de mélange d'odeurs de forêt, de chocolat, de café et tout ce que pouvait être purement Harry Potter.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

Et maintenant, il le touchait. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué avant combien sa main était petite, si douce et avec quelques callosités sur sa paume et ses doigts. Mais il ne sentait pas la rugosité, seulement la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps à l'endroit où il l'avait touché.

Sam. Un coup se fit entendre. Ouch !

Le cri de douleur d'Harry le ramena à la réalité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda l'homme, qui se tenait la main en grimaçant.

\- De quoi êtes-vous fait ? De fer ? Se plaignit-il.

\- Je... suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Harry soupira. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas la douleur. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Il soupira, frustré, en remarquant que Sam lui jetait encore ce regard étrange. Il ne savait pas, qu'à ce moment-là, Sam Uley réalisa qu'il avait expérimenté l'impregnation. Lui, le premier loup de La Push depuis de nombreuses années, avait imprégné un homme.

\- Je dois partir, dit-il à voix basse, en se levant si précipitamment qu'il fit presque tomber Teddy sur le plancher dans le processus.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Je suis désolé, je... Il le regarda à nouveau. _Comment cela ce fait-il ? Je ne suis pas gay !_ Il avança un peu, mais l'odeur fascinante le fit presque défaillir.

Harry recula. _Est-ce que Sam est en train de me sentir ?_ Pensa-t-il déconcerté.

-Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, murmura Sam avant de sortir en trombe de la maison.

Il y eut un long silence dans le salon des Potter.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

Mais personne ne pouvait répondre à sa question.

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

Dans la réserve des natifs, les anciens qui gouvernaient le clan des Quilleutes regardèrent avec perplexité l'homme-loup.

\- Ce doit être une erreur, marmonna le père de Sam. **(1)** Voyons voir, répète-moi encore ce que tu as ressenti.

\- Ok, je vais le faire comme les cinq autres fois ! Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ?! Cria Sam en faisant des allers-retours dans le salon de la maison. C'était comme si le monde avait disparu quand je l'ai vu ! Son odeur a réveillé quelque chose en moi pire que le loup ! Je suis ici mais mon esprit est avec lui ! Je veux le voir, le toucher, le protéger, répondre à tous les caprices venant de son esprit !

\- Assez, Sam, lui dit Billy Black avec une voix calme. Nous comprenons, nous tous. Il est indéniable que tu as imprégné monsieur Potter. Il soupira. Et je pense que tu devrais lui dire...

\- Le lui dire ?! Cria le père de Sam. Mais... ! C'est un homme ! Il serra les poings. C'est impossible ! On suppose que l'un imprègne l'autre afin que ce dernier devienne son compagnon d'âme, qu'il aimera pour toujours, quelqu'un qui pourra lui donner une descendance !

\- Est-ce qu'est cela qui t'indispose alors ? Lui demanda Harry Clearwater. Qu'il ne puisse pas avoir des enfants ?

Monsieur Uley soupira en donnant un regard peiné à son fils.

\- Je... ça me déconcerte que ce soit un homme, assura-t-il. Mais étant un Quilleute je comprends que l'impregnation est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas refuser. Alors, je vais devoir m'habituer à l'idée que je n'aurais pas de petits-enfants, parce que je ne t'obligerai pas à l'ignorer.

\- Harry a déjà deux enfants, soupira Sam, un peu plus calme après les paroles de son père.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Je sais, mais je devrais m'en contenter. L'idée même de mettre une femme enceinte, seulement pour avoir un enfant, me répugne. Harry est tout pour maintenant et si j'ai un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre... Il pourrait me dédaigner pour cela...

\- Nous comprenons, mon garçon, lui dit Billy. Je regrette que tu sois le premier et que nous ne pouvons pas te guider plus dans ce sens que dans les légendes, mais nous te soutiendrons. Tu décideras quand tu lui diras tout.

 **.**

* ** **Maison des Potter**** *****

 **.**

\- Ce weekend ? Murmura Bella.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu avais quelque chose de prévue ?

\- Mes amies vont aller acheter des robes pour le bal et elles m'ont demandé d'y aller avec elles.

\- Oh... Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Quel est le problème ? Demanda Teddy. Nous irons avec Bella !

 **.**

 ***Port Ángeles***

 **.**

Bella soupira, se sentant coupable d'avoir emmené les enfants. Le visage qu'avaient fait Jessica et Angela quand elles les avaient vu l'avait fait grimacer. En vérité elle avait prévu cette sortie pour se reposer de Tom et Teddy, mais il semblait que le destin ne voulait pas lui accorder de pause.

A peine rentré dans le premier magasin, Tom murmura quelque chose à Teddy et les deux disparurent dans un coin où les robes de mariés étaient entreposées. Du moment qu'ils ne sortaient pas dehors elle ne leur prêterait pas d'attention. Cependant quand une vendeuse vint vers elle avec une robe bleux pulpeuse, pleine de volants et de paillettes, suivit des deux garnements, elle dut intervenir.

\- Et cette robe ?

\- C'est pour toi ! Cria Teddy les yeux brillants. Nous voulons jouer à la princesse et aux chevaliers, alors Tom a choisi cette robe pour toi.

Elle lui jeta un regard incrédule.

\- Je ne mettrais pas cette robe !

\- Mais si Bella, lui dit Tom avec confiance. Nous n'avons eu qu'à donner quatre cents dollars à la vendeuse.

\- Quatre cents ? Hurla-t-elle.

Il y a également une tiare, quelques bijoux et des chaussures, mademoiselles, lui dit la vendeuse avec un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

\- Mais où avez-vous eu tout cet argent ? Siffla Bella ahurie.

\- A la banque...

Une fois que Jess et Angela eurent fini leurs achats, Bella était épuisée. Bien qu'elle doive admettre que ce qui l'épuisait le plus était la perspective de devoir mettre cette robe pompeuse. Quand elles partirent elles durent être séparées car les enfants avaient exigé d'aller dans un magasin de jouets. Poliment, ses amies lui dirent qu'il y avait d'autres endroits où elles voulaient aller. Elle savait qu'elles avaient fui. Elle l'aurait fait aussi, si elle avait pu.

Ainsi, une heure plus tard, les deux enfants étaient fiers d'être les propriétaires d'une Play Station 2, qu'elle leur avait recommandé d'acheter. La vérité était que si les enfants jouaient avec (comme tous les enfants normaux), elle aurait beaucoup plus de temps libre dans son travail de baby-sitter. Cela ne lui importait pas de donner un mauvais exemple aux enfants si cela permettait à son stress de baisser.

\- Eh bien ,je crois que nous sommes perdus, commenta Tom inutilement, en passant à nouveau devant une ruelle par laquelle ils étaient déjà passée avant.

Bella et Tom jetèrent un regard noir à Teddy.

\- Hey ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je voulais me dégourdir les jambes. Dans le village nous faisons rien à part aller de la maison à l'école.

Ils continuèrent à marcher à la recherche d'un endroit pour manger, mais leur escapade prit fin quand quatre hommes se mirent à regarder Bella d'une manière inappropriée. Teddy voulait rester et "combattre les méchants" mais Bella le jeta sur ses épaules comme un sac à patates, agrippa la main de Tom et commença à courir. Mais alors que les "méchants" commençaient à les rattraper, une Volvo argentée et Harry Potter apparurent comme par magie.

\- Papa !

\- Wow ! C'est une voiture ?! J'adore la couleur !

\- ... Désolé.

Harry soupira, tandis qu'Edward et Alice sortaient de la Volvo. Les quatre hommes qui les avaient suivi restèrent statufiés sur place ne sachant quoi faire.

\- Pour commencer, siffla Harry en fusillant les hommes du regard. Allez-vous en avant que je n'appelle la police. Ils aquiescèrent et s'enfuirent. Dieu, ces yeux verts étaient vraiment intimidants. Et vous, continua-t-il en regardant Bella et ses enfants. Je ne peux pas avoir une nuit tranquille sans sentir que vous êtes en danger ?

\- C'est la faute de Teddy, bredouilla Tom.

\- Hey !

Harry soupira et se retourna pour regarder les Cullen qui étaient toujours là.

\- Que font-ils ici ?

\- Salut, je suis Alice, la salua la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, tendant une main tremblante à Harry. Il l'accepta avec suspicion. Je suis la voyante, chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'Edward distrait les trois autres. Je sais ce que vous avez dit à notre père, mais j'ai pu voir quelque chose, vous savez ? C'était juste un flash, mais il y a une heure j'ai pu voir Bella mettre votre filleul sur son épaule et commencer à courir. Du coup, mon frère et moi avons décidé de venir quand elle a pris fin. Je ne peux l'expliquer, vraiment.

\- Tu les as vu dans la vision ?

\- Oui, elle sourit. Votre fils, Teddy je les ai très bien vus, comme Bella, donc je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose.

\- Merci, lui répondit Harry sincerement. En retour je vais essayer de comprendre pourquoi vous avez pu voir quelque chose.

\- Oh, pas besoin.

\- Certes, lui sourit l'adulte, mais je vois que ça te ronge d'incertitude.

Elle rit nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de chuchoter ? Demanda Tom collé aux jambes de son père.

\- Rien qui ne t'intéresse, lui assura-t-il. Avez-vous mangé ?

\- Pas encore, soupira Bella. Nous étions en train de chercher un restaurant.

\- Alors nous allons vous y emmener, marmonna Edward, qui qui sait pourquoi avait maintenant la Play dans ses bras. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient Monsieur Potter.

\- Non, murmura-t-il en plissant les yeux. J'ai confiance dans le fait que vous pouvez emmener mes enfants et leur nounou au restaurant.

\- Merci.

Quand la Volvo recula, Harry croisa les bras et se retourna.

\- Tu m'espionnes? Sam ?

L'espion, qui n'était autre que Sam Uley, sortit de derrière les buissons où il s'était caché de Bella et des enfants et dans lesquels il avait pris racine pour ne pas être détecté par les vampires ni par l'auror entrainé.

\- Pourquoi tu laisses tes enfants à la charge des Cullen ?

Harry leva un sourcil.

\- Tu me tutoyes ? Demanda-t-il en feignant la surprise. Et quel problème as-tu avec les gens à qui je decide de laisser mes enfants ?

\- Je dois te parler, grinça-t-il des dents. En privé.

\- Allons à mon bureau, lui répondit Harry en le regardant avec méfiance. Je suis seul aujourd'hui.

Sam hocha la tête avec sérieux, contenant l'envie de saisir son compagnon et de le secouer en lui disant que les Cullen étaient dangereux. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas encore. D'abord il devait lui parler des loups de La Push, de l'imprégnation puis juste après des vampires végétariens.

.

 **A suivre...**

.

-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-HPxT-/-/-/-/-

.

 **Note finale de l'auteur : (1)** Je ne me souviens plus si le père de Sam est vivant ou mort (je crois qu'il est mort), la seule chose dont je suis sure c'est qu'il s'appelle Joshua. Du coup en raison de la trame de la fic, il sera en vie... parce que les enfants ont besoin d'un nigaud qui les embarrasse.


End file.
